The legend of zelda ETERNIDAD
by LinkZX
Summary: Link... acaba con él. Una y otra vez, luchando incansablemente, porque ese es su destino. Hasta que tú lo desees.
1. Chapter 1

The legend of zelda no me pertenece, es de Shigeru Miyamoto y Nintendo, y sí es de alguien más, pues créditos para él, jajaja. Esto es un fanfic sin fines de lucro y esas weas.

Otra cosa es, que esto es un fanfic, así que no se tomen tan a pecho las cosas que vean, en serio, no se rompan la cabeza si ven alguna "locura" o "cosa absurda", jajajaja. Bueno rómpansela si lo desean, son libres de hacerlo. Sin más que agregar, comenzamos.  
-

 **Hace varios años, siglos tal vez, el destino, la casualidad, mera coincidencia, una probabilidad entre tantas, o cualquier factor que pudiera intervenir; provoco que se llevará a cabo una de las peleas más prematuras entre dos seres destinados a pelear, supuestamente, por la eternidad… reencarnando sin descanso alguno.**

Abrió los ojos naturalmente, pues ya llevaba alrededor de 6 u ocho horas durmiendo. Se acomodó el cabello con el simple desliz de su mano sobre el, y bajo de su cama (un pedazo de tronco algo ahuecado para que pudiera dormir sobre el).

Miro hacia el suelo, encontrado sus botines de cuero (o algún material similar) y se los ajusto rápidamente. Entonces sintiéndose listo, salió de casa. Fuera ya le esperaba una chica pequeña de cabellera corta y color verde, con un atuendo del mismo color (un vestido largo, abrochado por alguna razón sobre su cintura, llegándole unos tres dedos encima de sus rodillas). Alrededor de aquella niña danzaba una especie de bola blanca alada.

El chico bajo y fue recibido con un abrazo, como todas las mañanas hacía ya algunos años. El correspondió y se separó delicadamente como de costumbre. Y ahí se quedó, esperando que ella le dijese algo.

Es tu cumpleaños número diez –sonrío junto a una grata risita-. Por lo que ahora puedes ir con él, adelante… y Link –sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco, mientras desde su espalda deslizaba su brazo derecho, sacando de quien sabe dónde, un pequeño pedazo de pastel-, feliz cumpleaños –le dijo con voz tenue, al tiempo que le plantaba un beso en la mejilla y salía prácticamente disparada de ese lugar, dejando al chico absorto por aquello-.

 **Ella nunca le había dado un beso en la mejilla o alguna otra parte del cuerpo (desde que dejo de ser un bebé, pero eso él no lo sabe), durante los diez años que llevaba viviendo ahí, así que aquella escena sí que lo descoloco un poco; pero bueno, ella era su mejor amiga, así que no debía ser algo tan extraño… no obstante, siendo él tan perspicaz, deducía que algo no estaba del todo bien. O simplemente era, en ocasiones, un poco paranoico cuando algo nuevo le sucedía y no tenía explicación alguna para ello.**

 **Comía lentamente el pedazo de pastel, dejando poco a poco aquellos pensamientos de lo sucedido hace unos minutos. El paso hacía su destino estaba libre, de alguna maldita manera estaba libre, y agradecía internamente que así fuera… verle la cara a aquel "tonto", sí que lo fastidiaba, siempre que deseaba acercarse a ese sitio.**

 **Llegó hasta con el gran árbol, y se quedó parado esperando que éste despertara o algo similar. La verdad desconocía si aquellas cuencas en realidad estaban siempre abiertas o como rayos podía verlo con esos agujeros que simulaban ser ojos; y hablar con esa "boca".**

Link –y el mencionado cayo de nalgas por la impresión, no esperaba que en realidad pudiera hablar tan naturalmente-. Hahaha, tranquilo, Link. Es la primera vez que "tú" –remarco esa palabra por alguna razón- y yo hablamos. Vaya recuerdos –desvarió un poco el gran árbol, sintiéndose nostálgico-. Disculpa, debes estar preguntándote "¿Qué rayos hago aquí?" ¿Por qué puedes hablar?" y un sinfín de cosas más.

 **Sí** –fue todo lo que dijo, cerrando la boca rápidamente, pues presentía que con esa simple palabra, aquel gran árbol le contaría todo-.

Link… tú eres parte de una leyenda tan antigua como el tiempo. Eres la reencarnación de un héroe que en la antigüedad fue castigado por alguna razón; razón que desconozco en realidad. Pero lo importante no es eso. Él dio su vida para proteger a las personas de aquel entonces, elevando las tierras hacia los cielos; pero quedándose él, junto a la diosa de aquellas eras, en el campo de batalla. Dando su mejor esfuerzo para someter a aquel maligno ser que había desatado el caos en aquel reino. No obstante, sus fuerzas no fueron suficientes para derrotar a aquel maligno ser, pero sí lo suficientes para debilitarlo, y que la diosa pudiera sellarlo, más no acabarlo, pues sus energías también habían sido consumidas en tan encarecida lucha. Héroe y Diosa, en sus últimos alientos, agradecieron por la ayuda mutua que se otorgaron en la batalla. El primero en irse fue el héroe, muriendo en los brazos de la diosa Hylia. Y ella, consciente de que el mal podría regresar, pues su sello sucumbiría en algún momento; hizo uso del poder que le restaba para que el alma de aquel valeroso héroe y la suya, pudieran regresar poco antes de que aquel ser se liberara de su prisión.

 **Link se encontraba muy interesado en aquella historia. Nunca se habría imaginado que su antiguo yo, hubiese sido un gran héroe.**

Después de aquellos sucesos, si no mal recuerdo. Las personas que fueron salvadas en lo alto de los cielos, vivieron en paz por cientos de años, hasta que un día, una niña con un aura muy poderosa, y un niño de casi las mismas características, fueron engendrados por dos familias distintas. Aquellas personas, que de alguna forma supieron lo que paso con el antiguo héroe y la diosa; sabían que ahora que ellos habían nacido, algo sumamente peligroso les esperaría en el futuro. Pero vivieron felices aun sabiendo eso, y continuaron con sus rutinas diarias.

Aquel mal despertó y se hizo con la reencarnación de la diosa, una chica de nombre Zelda. Y Link, la reencarnación del antiguo héroe de nombre igual, fue en se búsqueda. A pesar de ir contra reloj, pero incluso dando todo de sí, no pudo prevenir el resurgimiento de aquel maligno ser… "El heraldo de la muerte", así se hacía llamar. Ambos sostuvieron una brutal batalla, pero en esta ocasión, el héroe Link se alzó con la victoria.

La espada Maestra, antigua arma que ya había sido utilizada por él, le otorgo una vez más su poder legendario, sellando ahora el alma de aquel maligno ser dentro de si misma; más no pudiendo prevenir la maldición que aquel maligno ser lanzo sobre el héroe… llevándolo a renacer una y otra vez, junto a él, para pelear eternamente, en lo que comúnmente se conoce como una lucha del bien contra el mal.

La espada Maestra no encerró completamente el alma de "El heraldo de la Muerte", él fue muy astuto y dejo una parte de su alma ser libre antes de ser absorbido y sellado por la espada de la leyenda. Y tú… Link, has estado peleando sin descanso desde tiempo inmemoriales.

No se supone que las "almas" puedan regresar una y otra vez a este plano de existencia, pero tú estás maldito, y la diosa Hylia reencarna junto a ti solamente porque se dijo a si misma que nunca permitiría que el héroe luchase solo.

Esta historia ha sido pasada de generación en generación por nosotros los "Árbol dekus", la verdad no sé desde cuando… hace muchos siglos. Y pienso que todos los héroes y princesas son unos inútiles.

 **Link abrió los ojos con asombro, pues no se esperaba ser ofendido, de alguna manera, por el gran árbol deku.**

Link, mata a Ganondorf, la reencarnación del alma suelta que dejo "El heraldo de la muerte", y enciérralo en la espada Maestra.

 **El gran árbol deku, le explico exactamente lo que era un hyliano, y le hablo sobre algunas de las razas que habitan en el territorio de Hyrule. Le advirtió lo difícil que podría ser su misión, pues no todos los héroes lograban derrotar a Ganon o Ganondor, según la forma que mantuviera la reencarnación. Link entendió a la perfección lo que debía hacer, pero se cuestionaba si el momento era el adecuado, pues solamente tenía diez años ¿Cómo esperaba que un niño de diez años acabara con un sujeto con poderes malignos? Si no era siquiera capaz de levantar una roca que pesara la mitad de lo que él pesaba.**

 **Volvió a su hogar, ignorando por completo los gritos de "feliz cumpleaños, Link" que sus amigos lanzaban. Maldiciendo en el camino al gran árbol deku, por la tarea que le imponía (así lo veía él).**

 **Se había quedado dormido toda la tarde, y para cuando despertó era de noche (madrugada). Se acomodó pensando que hacer, y en un acto impulsado por el coraje que sentía, tomó su espada y su escudo y salió de su hogar, sin hacer mucho ruido.**

 **Observo que todo estaba en absoluto silencio, por lo que le sería fácil salir del bosque Kokiri. Y así lo fue. Nada ni nadie le interrumpieron el camino. En su mirada había mucho odio y resentimiento. La espada la mantenía desenfundada, sujetada fuertemente con su mano izquierda, apretándola lo más que le era posible; "pobre de aquel que osara ponerse enfrente" pensaba lleno de rabia.**

 **La espada cayó repentinamente de su mano. Link estaba pasmado. Lo que veía ante él no era más que una extensa llanura, con árboles por doquier y partes de "algo" (edificios) destrozadas. Unas extrañas cosas con varias extremidades, se encontraban cubiertas por tierra y pasto… y otra cosa que no supo que era.**

 **Link recogió la espada, y ahora estando más calmado, por la impresión que le dio el paisaje, la enfundo tranquilamente. Comenzó a deambular. No obstante su mente le recordó el porqué de su escapada, y apretó los dientes una vez más.**

 **Sin previo aviso, su mano derecha se agarroto, provocándole un intenso dolor, haciendo que gritara a todo pulmón en la extensa llanura, sin alguien que pudiese auxiliarlo. Llevo la mirada a su mano, y por un instante le pareció ver cómo un triángulo dorado desaparecía por completo de ella. No lo pudo observar del todo bien, y la verdad estaba muy confundido por aquello… sin embargo, algo en su mente, una especie de recuerdo, tal vez, le decía a donde debía ir. No iba a perder el tiempo buscando explicaciones o analizando sus probabilidades; simplemente haría caso a lo que su mente demandaba.**

 **Viajo por un largo periodo de tiempo, alimentándose principalmente de frutas, y en ocasiones matando a ciertos animales. Bebía de lagos y ríos. En ciertos momentos se extrañó por no ver a otras "personas", pero aquello no era relevante en esos momentos.**

 **Por fin, por fin llegaba a su destino. Desenfundo su espada y coloco su escudo en su mano derecha. Era hora de terminar con esta estupidez de una vez por todas. En el futuro probablemente podría cumplir con la parte más importante.**

 **Pateo la puerta en dos ocasiones, logrando que cediera, permitiéndole la entrada a esa casa. Dentro lo observaban un hombre y una mujer mayores, de aspecto moreno, ojos rojos y cabellos de igual color; junto a ellos un niño de su estatura, probablemente tenían la misma edad.**

 **El hombre estuvo a punto de hablar, pero una veloz flecha atravesó su garganta; la mujer sufrió el mismo destino, cayendo abruptamente sobre el cadáver de quien fue su marido. Ambos cuerpos tenían los ojos abiertos y veían al chico frente a él con "terror" en su iris sin vida. Link apretó los dientes, mirando al niño de piel casi obscura y apunto contra él.**

 **El muy maldito había asesinado a sus padres.**

 **Link aún mantenía su espada apuntando hacia ese chico. Quien bajo el arco lentamente, pues vio que la defensa que tenía aquel chico rubio era buena y probablemente no podría matarlo con una flecha.**

Hehehe, al fin has llegado, héroe –le dijo con mofa, al referírsele como héroe-. Yo tuve una premonición, sabría que vendrías. Claro, no estaba seguro que vendrías tan pronto. Ambos somos aún unos niños y ya queremos ver la sangre de nuestro enemigo correr. Vaya destino ¿No? –le miro divertido, pues Link tenía un semblante confuso-.

Vamos, héroe, no pongas esa cara. No me digas que ahora te has arrepentido y no deseas matarme, eso no estaría bien ¿Sabes?, pues podría hacer muchas catástrofes en el futuro, una vez que aprenda a dominar bien mis poderes mágicos.

Dime, héroe ¿Aún deseas pelear contra mí? –Ladeo su cabeza un poco hacia la derecha, mostrándole una sonrisa burlona, para provocarlo-.

 **Te mataré** –menciono secamente, asombrando al chico frente a él, quien se enderezo automáticamente ante aquella amenaza-.

Vas a ser el primero en conocer el poder del futuro soberano Ganondorf. Me hubiera gustado que también fueras el último, hehehehe –coloco su mano derecha a la altura de su pecho, mostrándole a Link la parte superior, donde una luz amarilla comenzó a surgir, mostrando un triángulo dorado, dividido en otros tres, donde el de arriba brillaba con una gran intensidad-.

Esté símbolo por alguna razón me da una fuerza increíble, y multiplica mis poderes mágicos, ¡Ha! –Extendió ambos brazos-.

 **La parte superior de la mano derecha de Link, también comenzó a brillar, mostrando el mismo símbolo que Ganondorf, solamente que el triángulo que brilla en él era el derecho. La explosión que causo Ganondorf al extender sus brazos, destruyó por completo su hogar, y arraso cientos de cosas que había en el camino, en un pequeño radio a su alrededor; excepto a Link, que por alguna razón ni siquiera fue empujado.**

Vaya, al parecer tu triangulo te protegió de mi magia… interesante, me quedare con el cuándo te maté.

 **El primero en atacar fue Ganondorf, quien con un puñetazo hizo retroceder a Link, al impactar en su escudo. Lanzó otro golpe, al tiempo que saltaba, pero falló por completo. Su puño dio de lleno en el suelo, provocando una pequeña fisura, junto a un poderoso estruendo, en el mismo lugar.**

 **Link sin perder la oportunidad, pues había esquivado perfectamente, lo pateo en el rostro con un puntapié. Ganondorf rodo al menos tres veces, por ese golpe. Link lo alcanzo y alzo su espada, dejándola caer sobre su oponente, en un tajo limpio, que corto parte de la piel del brazo derecho del chico de piel oscura.**

 **Link alzo la espada una vez más, pero esta vez con la intención de encajársela en cualquier parte de la espalda, sin embargo Ganondorf, soportando el dolor de su reciente herida, se dio la vuelta y lo empujo con ambas piernas, logrando que Link perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espalda. Dándose tiempo, ambos, para ponerse nuevamente de pies.**

 **Ganondorf sentía la sangre escurrir por su brazo. Nunca se imaginó que así sería ser herido realmente. Alzo la mano izquierda, acumulando una pequeña cantidad de energía "electrizante" en su puño, y la lanzo sobre Link.**

 **Link interpuso su escudo ante aquella energía, para protegerse, pero al ser impactado, la electricidad viajo a través del metal de su defensa, llegando hasta su brazo y provocándole contracciones por todo el cuerpo.**

 **Ganondor aprovechó el momento, tomó su arco y una flecha, y disparo como pudo, debido al dolor de su brazo derecho, en contra de Link. Enterrándosela en una de sus piernas. Link apretó los dientes. El triángulo dorado de su mano brillo intensamente, aliviándolo del dolor provocado por la electricidad, y aminorando el mal en su pierna. Sin pensarlo saco la flecha de un jalón, provocándose una gran hemorragia, aunque eso no lo vio, pues su mirada se mantenía fija en Ganondorf, quien lo observaba sorprendido por su gran resistencia.**

 **Link comenzó a correr hacía él, mientras su rival lanzaba más de aquella energía eléctrica, pero Link ahora las evadía, y por cosa de suerte, al intentar desviar una con su espada, la energía simplemente se desvaneció. Probablemente por la empuñadura, que al ser de madera no permitía que la energía se expandiera hasta su cuerpo. Eso le otorgó una gran ventaja, logrando llegar hasta su enemigo con suma facilidad.**

 **Link enterró su espada en el pecho de Ganondorf, una, y otra vez. Ganondorf, lo golpeo en el rostro en varias ocasiones y le dio de lleno con una energía en el abdomen, al tenerlo encima de él. Link grito y se paralizo al instante, pero su espada ya había hecho su función, estando clavada justo en donde se sitúa el corazón de Ganondorf.**

 **Link cayó al lado derecho de Ganondorf, mientras éste simplemente veía la empuñadura de la espada sobre su pecho. Link recupero el aliento, pero su corazón latía muy débilmente, y parecía hacerlo cada vez más lento.**

Héroe… ¿Lograste tu cometido?

 **No** –cerró los ojos, para concentrarse en su respiración, sabía que moriría en cualquier momento, pero por alguna razón no temía a ello-.

Cuando reencarnemos nuevamente, te mataré… y solamente tú caerás –sujeto con su mano izquierda la empuñadura de la espada que lo atravesaba, y ahí la dejo, apretándola, esperando que llegará el momento de su muerte-.

 **Link pensaba lo absurdo que había sido esto. No se imaginaba que Ganondorf, aquel ser reencarnado con el que debía pelear una y otra vez sin fin, fuera un niño también. Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, aquello había sido lo mejor. ¿Cómo esperaba vencerlo si hubiese sido un adulto? Supuso que se apresuró a los hechos, asombrado y confundido por haber conocido su destino de manera tan ¿"Precoz"?, si tan sólo el gran árbol deku se hubiera esperado más tiempo, o le hubiera dicho otras cosas. No importa. Había salvado Hyrule una vez más. Había logrado ser un héroe nuevamente; aunque probablemente eso nadie lo sabría, pues vivirían todos en paz por un largo tiempo. Y cuando esa paz acabara, seguramente su alma… maldita, desde tiempos ancestrales, regresaría para poner fin a ese malvado. "Ojala" pensaba, alguna de sus reencarnaciones, pusiera fin a esta estupidez de una vez por todas. Con ese último pensamiento, el pequeño Link, murió, abrazando su pequeño escudo de metal, acompañado del inerte cuerpo de su rival.**

 **Bueno éste fue el primer capítulo. Probablemente haga más capítulos o solamente uno más, dependerá de la aceptación del fic. No me gusta hacer fics de varios capítulos, me aborrece, pero puede que simplemente lo vaya partiendo y así queden como varios capítulos, xD.**

 **Amm, pues esté Fic, tendrá un Occ, basado en alguna chica de anime que me guste, jajaja. Sí, voy a destruir (modificar y/o cambiar) a algún personaje (femenino) de anime ya existente para complacer mis deseos. Y solamente será una, no meteré más personajes que no tengan que ver con TLOZ. A mí me tiene sin cuidado hacerlo, jajaja. Así que ni modo si eso les pesa de alguna manera (que no tendría porque, que absurdo). Ya pensaré en cual. Chao chao.**

 **Pd: si parto la historia en capítulos serán como de esta misma extensión, algo cortos :v.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que otra cosa, quiero agradecer especialmente a LinkJS y** **Mirialia Alden** **, por sus reviews; y también a agradecer a los que pasan y leen, ojala al menos les haya gustado un poco la historia. Y espero poder ser menos apurado con el escrito… al final del capítulo contestaré a sus reviews adecuadamente.**

 **Nota: Las palabras en negro (negritas), es la narrativa. Las palabras** sin negritas, son los diálogos, entre guiones cortos – las acciones, y las cosas entre comillas ""son pensamientos o exaltaciones a ciertas palabras.

En marcha con la segunda parte de esta historia.

" **¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde entonces?" Se cuestionaba a si mismo en repetidas ocasiones mientras miraba que a su lado, ya no se encontraba el cuerpo de su enemigo.**

 **La espada que yacía en su pecho, instantes atrás, se encontraba a un lado de él. "¿Habría sido olvidada?" El pecho le dolía, pero la herida había cerrado completamente. Era un hecho sorprendente, sin dudas, pero deducía que aquello debía ser obra de su poder… bueno del poder de ese triángulo dorado que poseía por alguna razón; razón aún desconocida por él.**

 **A pesar de su milagrosa recuperación, sentía el cuerpo pesado. Avanzaba a paso lento, sujetándose la zona afectada tras la batalla (aun estando completamente sanada). Revivía en su mente, una y otra vez, los últimos instantes de su lucha. La pequeña espada atravesándole la piel en repetidas ocasiones; la mirada llena de odio hacia él, dada por el pequeño héroe. Su mano, su puño, golpeándolo incesantemente sin poder apartarlo de si, la rabia creciendo al sentirse completamente amenazado por los constantes ataques de su archienemigo; su mano canalizando el poder y electrocutándolo, deshaciéndose de él, finalmente.**

Debo encontrar la manera –miro hacia el sol, sin impedimento alguno- de acabar con el alma del héroe de forma definitiva –todavía no comprendía muchas cosas, pero ahora que tenía el camino libre, podría tomarse el tiempo necesario para aprender… sobre si mismo y el mundo que le rodeaba-.

 **Siguió su camino, hasta perderse entre las poderosas tormentas de arena que hostigaban el desierto, del que alguna vez fuera parte su hogar. Ganondorf, encontraría la verdad tras su destino… un borrón en su cabeza otorgado por una fuerza brillante que descansaba en su mano, y que lo guiaba fuertemente.**

* * *

 **Los años siguieron su curso natural. Y en todo ese tiempo, Ganondorf fue madurando físicamente, mentalmente y espiritualmente. Su cuerpo era ahora el de todo un hombre. Con una mirada amenazante, de ojos rojos afilados, piel ceniza, cabellos largos rojizos, y un cuerpo muy bien entrenado; además de que contaba con una altura superior a cualquiera en Hyrule. Era sin lugar a dudas, una figura imponente por donde se le mirase. Sus poderes mágicos eran devastadores, y su inteligencia no se quedaba atrás; un gran estratega a la hora de pelear.**

 **-Ganondorf se convirtió en un viajero errante, en busca de la leyenda de la trifuerza-.**

 **En algún momento, durante su travesía, se topó con una señorita de aspecto duro y con marcas extrañas en su rostro. Aquella chica, que simplemente iba pasando por su lado, observo que en la mano de aquel joven se encontraba un símbolo dorado tatuado en su piel. Con asombro y sorprendiendo al joven, se acercó a él.**

Chico ¿Acaso eres seguidor de la familia real? ¿O algo por el estilo? –Cuestiono sin quitar su mirada de aquel tatuaje-.

¿Por qué dice eso? –Lo mejor era actuar natural, al parecer ella sabía sobre esa marca que lo acompañaba desde hace años-.

Oh, ¿No lo sabes? Eso es extraño –ella tomo su propio brazo derecho y se quitó el largo guante que le cubría-. Mira, yo también la poseo… aunque debo admitir que el tuyo se ve mucho mejor –esbozo una sonrisa-.

 **Era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, tenía que ser amable si quería sacar toda la información posible respecto a su marca. Aquello era como un regalo dado por las diosas de Hyrule.**

La verdad es que desde niño lo tengo tatuado, pero soy huérfano –actuó descaradamente para implantar un sentimiento de pena en la chica que le observaba-. Por lo que nunca he sabido que significado tiene… creía que era algún recuerdo familiar –bajo un poco la cabeza para esconder su falsa tristeza-.

¡Oh! ¡Cuánto lo siento! Debió ser muy duro… no era mi intención abrir un recuerdo tan doloroso –ella se mordió el labio, con arrepentimiento. Había caído completamente-.

 **La chica le comento a Ganondorf, todo lo que conocía sobre el símbolo de la trifuerza. Le menciono que si deseaba conocer más sobre ese tema, podía visitar las bibliotecas que se encontraban en el reinado de Hyrule, más específicamente en la ciudadela de Hyrule.**

 **Ganondorf, agradeció amablemente a aquella chica, quien se retiró estrechando su mano con él. Al verla lejos, sonrío con satisfacción, al fin había encontrado una pista sobre el poder que le acompañaba. Solamente tenía que seguir siendo paciente, llegar a la ciudadela, encontrar más información, y analizar cuáles podrían ser los siguientes pasos a tomar.**

 **Ganondorf anduvo por dos días hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudadela. Las paredes que rodeaban el lugar eran enormes, era como un enorme castillo que albergaba un pueblo dentro. Sí que tenían una buena vida en ese sitio.**

 **Ingreso tranquilamente, siendo saludado con respeto por los soldados que fungían de guardias. Ganondorf devolvió el gesto, pues debía seguir la corriente del sitio en todo momento. Atravesó unos cuantos puestos, y continúo su andar lentamente. Se sentía algo maravillado por la diversidad de edificios dentro del lugar. Era la primera vez que veía un lugar, que por alguna razón, le transmitía algo de nostalgia y un sentimiento de posesión, increíbles. Sus manos vibraban de emoción, con el simple hecho de mirar los edificios, la piel se le erizaba al mirar a las personas pasar, como si en su mente estuviera viviendo un sueño lúcido… algo muy diferente pasaba por la cabeza de Ganondorf.**

 **Salió de su trance y busco la biblioteca. Entro y pidió a la encargada que por favor le dijese donde se encontraba información sobre la trifuerza.**

 **La señorita lo miro por un instante. Ese joven era muy apuesto, pero desprendía un aura muy poderosa, además de que sus ojos rojos y cabello del mismo color, sumados a su piel ceniza, le daban un aspecto un tanto aterrador y misterioso. La señorita sacudió la cabeza, y le indico el lugar donde podría encontrar dicha información; le deseo una buena estancia y paso a atender a otro visitante.**

 **Ganondorf tomó varios libros, dedicados a la trifuerza y la historia de Hyrule. Fue en busca de un lugar apartado y tranquilo; tomó asiento y comenzó a leer detenidamente todos los tomos.**

 **En ocasiones, los libros parecían contradictorios, o simplemente no encajaba lo que decía uno con otro. Supuso que los autores tuvieron diferentes puntos de vista de los hechos o escucharon de manera diferente los acontecimientos. A saber la verdadera razón. Pero toda era información valiosa.**

 **La trifuerza, ese triángulo dorado, que las razas ansiaban poseer en las eras antiguas, pues se decía que cumpliría cualquier deseo que tuvieses. Otra leyenda o mito, hacía mención a que, de poseerla por completo, te harías con un poder inimaginable, convirtiéndote prácticamente en una deidad.**

 **Por lo que leyó, la parte que él poseía era llamada "La trifuerza del poder" otorgada a los que tenían un corazón ambicioso y obsesionado con el poder en si. Ganondorf sonrió para si mismo, pues esa descripción encajaba perfectamente con él.**

 **Las horas pasaron. La biblioteca debía cerrar, por lo que no tuvo más opción que retirarse. Sin embargo, estuvo yendo día tras día nuevamente. Tenía que conocer todo.**

 **-Y de esa manera, Ganondorf, comenzó un viaje sin aparente fin-.**

* * *

 **Cientos de años pasaron. Ya había perdido la cuenta. Pero su convicción se mantenía igual de fuerte que cuando comenzó su "eterno viaje". Encontrar pistas sobre el Reino Sagrado, fue una tarea más que exhaustiva, fue casi imposible, y le tomó tanto tiempo, que en ocasiones pensó, por una pequeña fracción de tiempo, en darse por vencido. No obstante, él tenía toda la ventaja a su lado. El héroe y la diosa, aún no reencarnaban. Era la oportunidad, que probablemente muchos de sus antiguos "yo" no tuvieron.**

 **La trifuerza en su mano, le daba las energías que necesitaba en los momentos de flaqueza. Y a pesar de los siglos, su cuerpo nunca envejeció. Probablemente tenía vida eterna gracias a ella.**

 **La noche, cubierta de estrellas, y alumbrada por una enorme luna blanca, era el manto de Ganondorf, quien reposaba una vez más sobre el tronco de un árbol.**

 **La trifuerza centello vivazmente, alertando a Ganondorf. "¿Qué estaba pasando?" "¿Acaso la trifuerza del poder deseaba comunicarle algo?" Sí, eso tenía que ser. Cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse. Una imagen llego a su mente. Era un bosque, un sendero extraño y una espada… y al final un camino blanco que dejaba ver dos piezas doradas girando sobre si mismas.**

La trifuerza del valor y la sabiduría –poco a poco se formó una sonrisa llena de dicha en el rostro de Ganondorf-. ¿Pero por qué hasta ahora reaccionas? No importa, puede ser que al fin este cerca de ella. Un bosque… pero ¿Cuál?

 **Días, semanas o meses, le costó encontrar aquel extraño lugar dado por sus visiones. Frente a él se encontraba la espada maestra.**

 **Cubierta de tierra, apenas visible por la poca luz que llegaba a ese sitio, debido a las enormes ramas de los árboles que le rodeaban. La espada maestra reposaba tranquilamente. Ganondorf quiso acercarse al arma durmiente, pero una fuerza desconocida lo repelió inmediatamente, lanzando con brutalidad lejos de ella.**

De modo que la leyenda era cierta –se levantó lentamente y miro el arma, que comenzó a brillar intensamente-.

Vamos, osas oponerte ante mí, maldita espada. Aquí no se encuentra tu elegido, así que date por vencida –la trifuerza del valor brillo intensamente-.

 **Ganondorf intentaba acercarse a la espada, que disparaba poderosas ondas de energía para alejarlo, pero la trifuerza del poder, poco a poco le daba más energías a Ganondorf, para seguir su avance. Tanto era el deseo de Ganondorf, que la espada dejo de lanzar sus ataques; y sin perder el tiempo, poso sus manos sobre ella.**

 **La trifuerza del poder y la espada maestra brillaron tan intensamente, que la luz envolvió todo el lugar donde estaban, cegando a Ganondorf en ese instante.**

 **Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un lugar azulado, rodeado de nubes. Debajo de él no había suelo, lo que lo alarmo por un instante. Para su alivio, él se mantenía donde mismo y al avanzar era como seguir por encima de algún cristal muy fino. En frente de él se encontraba lo que tanto ansiaba… la trifuerza del valor y la trifuerza de la sabiduría.**

 **Su exaltación era incalculable, corrió sin pensárselo dos veces… estaba tan cerca de lograr su cometido. Estiro su mano, deseoso por tomar de una vez por todas ambas piezas y obtener el poder supremo.**

 **La trifuerza del poder brillo nuevamente, sus dedos estaban a escasos milímetros de sus objetivos…**

¡¿Qué!? ¡No! ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Vuelvan aquí! –La desesperación se apodero de él, y comenzó a sujetarse la cabeza, como queriendo negar que aquello estuviera pasando-.

 **Ambos triángulos dorados habían desaparecido repentinamente. La trifuerza del poder emitió su brillo característico, y Ganondorf desapareció del lugar.**

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy? –Miro su mano, la trifuerza dejo de brillar y permaneció pasiva- ¿Tú me trajiste aquí?

 **Ganondorf miró al frente… "¿Qué lugar era ese?"**

* * *

 **El llanto del pequeño inundaba la habitación. Todo había salido sin complicaciones. Un varón fuerte, saludable y regordete. De ojos azules y piel blanca. Lloraba incontrolablemente, saludando de esa manera, al mundo que le recibía con afecto.**

 **Su madre lo tomó en brazos, una vez que fue aseado y envuelto en una manta. Lo miró con amor, y comenzó a mimarlo sin impedimentos. Su esposo se acercó y acaricio la frente de la pequeña criatura.**

Él se llamara Link… porque representa la conexión entre tú y yo, amor mío –su esposa le miró maravillada, y le planto un gran beso a su marido-.

De seguro es algún nombre extranjero… pero me gusta, me encanta, amor –volvió la mirada a su pequeño y lo abrazo con fuerza, dándole todo el amor que podía darle en esos momentos-.

 **El pequeño Link… un verdadero dolor de cabeza para sus padres. Nunca se esperaron que aquel niño tuviera tantas energías.**

 **Cuando los demás infantes se agotaban por tantas horas de juego… Link parecía que apenas comenzaba a jugar. Arrojaba cosas por todos lados, gateaba y corría (un poco) como si el mundo se fuera a terminar en cualquier momento. Inclusive se tiraba al rio sin medir el peligro que representaba hacer algo así. "¿Acaso su sentido común de supervivencia fallaba?" Pensaba el padre divertidamente en ocasiones, para luego ver al pequeño salir como si nada por la orilla donde se paraban los pescadores ocasionalmente, en sus días de pesca.**

 **En más de una ocasión, su esposa lo había reprendido por no cuidar adecuadamente al pequeño. Es como si a ambos les importara un bledo, que el niño se pusiera en peligro por decisión propia. Aunque claro, él sí veía que ese pequeño rebelde, de cabellera rubia, poseía unas cualidades sobre salientes y sumamente diferentes a las de los demás niños del pueblo.**

 **Conforme Link fue creciendo, por alguna razón, desconocida para él y sus padres. Comenzó a ser tentado por una fuerza que le impulsaba a blandir ramas, como espadas, y para defenderse tomaba las tapaderas de las ollas de su madre.**

 **Su padre miró aquella afición con mucha intriga; sacada de sabrá donde, porque nadie en el pueblo era espadachín y los demás niños nunca jugaban a serlo. Por lo que haciendo uso de sus conocimientos básicos en el uso de la espada, comenzó a enseñar a su pequeño Link.**

 **Fabrico dos espadas de maderas, una para cada quien, y desde ese día no hubo descanso para padre e hijo, en cuanto al manejo de la espada.**

 **Link disfrutaba su vida. Tenía dos padres que le amaban demasiado, contaba con muchos amigos, sus vecinos eran sumamente amables con él, exceptuando cuando hacía travesuras. El poblado era tranquilo, y los animales que vivían ahí también eran muy divertidos (aunque en realidad, el muy cabrón los hacía sufrir a veces, pues se le pasaba la mano con sus bromas).**

" **Dos figuras enormes se encontraban frente a frente. Una poseía ojos rojos, y la otra totalmente blancos. Se miraban con malicia, sujetando cada quien una enorme espada.**

 **La hoja oscura choco fuertemente contra la espada en hélice, provocando que varias chispas saltaran aleatoriamente.**

 **Golpe tras golpe, hacían resonar el sitio aparentemente vacío en el que luchaban.**

 **El sujeto de ojos blancos, lanzo un ataque horizontal de izquierda a derecha, pero el de ojos rojos, salto hacia atrás para evadirlo. Contraataco con ataques desde lo alto, pero fueron bloqueados con suma facilidad.**

 **El de ojos rojos, giro sobre si mismo, llevando su espada sobre su cadera, y al girar completamente ataco con suma potencia. La hoja de hélice, apuntando hacia el suelo, absorbió todo el empuje. Dándole la oportunidad, de patear en el pecho a su enemigo de mirada carmesí.**

 **Sus ojos brillaron con mucha intensidad".**

 **Desde la puerta de su habitación, miro que en la habitación de Link, un brillo dorado salía hasta la suya. Despertó a su mujer, un poco brusco, ocasionando que ella lo mirada con alto grado de enfado, pero él le indico rápidamente que volteara a la habitación del niño; quedando totalmente muda al instante.**

 **Ambos padres se levantaron y se acercaron con cierta cautela a la recamara de su hijo; quedando ambos totalmente asombrados por lo que veían sus ojos.**

 **En la mano derecha de Link, un triángulo dorado sobresalía y brillaba con intensidad a intervalos, mientras el pequeño se retorcía cada vez que eso pasaba.**

 **Por supuesto, que eso alarmo a ambos progenitores, dejando el asombro de lado, y llenos de preocupación ahora. Se acercaron a Link e intentaron despertarlo, pero por más que lo sacudían, éste no reaccionaba. Pasó al menos una hora para que el infante se tranquilizara, y aquellos destellos de luz cesaran. Miraron nuevamente la mano derecha de su hijo, dándose cuenta de que poseía un triángulo que por dentro tenía otros tres, y siendo el de la parte derecha el que poseía una luz más deslumbrante.**

 **Aquello era señal de algo, lo pensaban los dos, para luego darse una mirada profunda y asentir ambos con la cabeza. Su hijo…**

* * *

 **Sus largos cabellos, color oro, se encontraban pegados en su mejilla derecha, dada la posición que había optado en la noche, poco antes de despertar.**

 **Lo primero que sintió fue una especie de mezcla pegajosa en su cachete, junto a lo que dedujo que era su cabello. Abrió los ojos reaccionando rápidamente. Sintiendo algo de repugnancia por aquello, pues su saliva se le había escurrido durante su descanso, provocando que parte de su cabello se encontrara espeso.**

Esa no es la manera correcta de limpiarte, hahaha –la voz de esa persona le hizo detener su nulo esfuerzo por quitarse la saliva de su cabello-. Ven pequeña, vamos a lavarte la cara… y el cabello.

 **Los guardias abrieron las enormes puertas, de manera milimétrica y sumamente coordinada; abriendo paso para ambas féminas. Ambos se inclinaron ligeramente, siendo respondidos por una mano que se agitaba, dándoles a entender que les daba los buenos días y podían ponerse rectos nuevamente.**

 **Todas las personas dentro de aquel lugar hacían el mismo gesto al verlas pasar por un lado de ellos (as), siendo correspondidos de la misma manera que con los guardias, o en ocasiones con una sonrisa, que a algunos llenaba de dicha su día.**

 **Algunos le amaban, otros le respetaban, y los demás simplemente le obedecían.**

 **La reina de Hyrule, era la más alta representante de aquellas tierras, la más venerada y amada, la más aclamada, reconocida y respetada figura que alguien tuviera el honor de conocer. Y junto a ella, su pequeña y única hija, de ojos azules, cabellos dorados y extensos, de piel nívea, y una sonrisa remarcada idéntica a la de su madre.**

Madre –la niña veía a su mamá a través del espejo del baño, mientras era peinada correctamente- ¿Qué significa esa mariposa que posa en tu cabello?

Ah, no esperaba que te dieras cuenta tan pronto –sujeto una gran cantidad de cabello de la niña y comenzó a alisarlo-. Es una mariposa, de un bosque muy, pero muy lejano… la llaman "Mariposa Monarca"

Monarca –repitió la infante-, me gusta como suena.

Que bien mi niña –sonrío, mostrándole dicha sonrisa a su hija a través del cristal-. Un día tú también serás una hermosa "Monarca" como yo… mi amada Zelda –se acercó a la cabeza de la niña, plantándole un tierno beso en la coronilla; provocando en Zelda, risas llenas de alegría-.

 **Ambas salieron del baño, una vez la pequeña tarea de alistar a su hija concluyo. Caminaron tomadas de las manos, por un extenso pasillo, hasta llegar a un gran comedor, donde varias maids terminaban de colocar los últimos platos, para el desayuno de ambas mujeres, y también el del rey. Acto seguido, todas realizaron una pequeña reverencia y se retiraron del comedor.**

¡Papá! –grito con emoción soltando la mano de su madre, para ir en dirección al recién llegado-.

Hola mi pequeña –la recibió entre sus brazos, para acto seguido alzarla y colocarla en su hombro-. Veo que estás más linda que de costumbre –halago que provoco un pequeño bochorno en la niña-. Le decía a tu madre, amor.

 **Los ojos de Zelda se afilaron, y un aura aterradora la envolvía, haciendo que su padre, riera con nerviosismo. La pequeña entonces, hizo una mueca de disgusto y volteo su cara hacia otro lado con total desagrado.**

Papá tonto –menciono secamente-.

Era broma mi pequeña, está claro que tu belleza me deja admirado. Vayamos a desayunar –la niña restregó su rostro con el de su padre, antes de ser baja de su hombro-.

 **Y así dio inicio una mañana más, dentro del castillo de Hyrule. Donde una hermosa familia, desayunaba plácidamente, envueltos por una atmosfera que profesaba amor puro.**

* * *

 **El héroe… Link. Su mirada mostraba la furia que sentía en esos momentos. Por su ceja derecha escurría su propia sangre.**

 **Sostenía su espada con furia. Su escudo lo protegía incansablemente de los embates de sus enemigos. Giro sobre si mismo, extendiendo su arma casi lo más que podía… asesinando a todos sus adversarios. Alzo su escudo rápidamente, desviando la pequeña lluvia de flechas. Dio un salto a la izquierda, eludiendo aquella esfera de fuego, que comenzó a calcinar el pasto donde había estado parado.**

 **Tomó carrera y embistió a uno de esos esqueletos armados, usando su escudo para impactarlo. El esqueleto perdió el balance, y aprovecho para introducir una "flecha bomba" dentro de sus huesos. Se alejó velozmente, continuando su avance, y escuchando la detonación tras él. Llego hasta otro de esos enemigos y repitió el proceso. Miro como el último en pie, preparaba una bomba. Introdujo su mano en su bolso y se clawshot se encontraba ya preparada en su mano, para ser usada. La criatura lanzo la bomba, pero Link la atrapo sin problema alguno con su artefacto, que siguió su recorrido, explotándole en la cara a dicho ser. El clawshot retorno al ser desviado por la onda expansiva; siendo guardado nuevamente en aquel extraño bolso.**

"Link, Link, Link… Link" –repetía su mente sin descanso, mientras sus mejillas se humedecían sin siquiera ser consciente de ello-.

* * *

Ah… ah –suspiraba cansado repetidas veces-. Incluso aquí, resultas ser bastante fuerte. Pero yo, yo no dejaré que me venzas por segunda vez ¡Vas a caer aquí, Link! –comprimió su puño, lleno de rabia y cólera, mientras le miraba. La "trifuerza del poder" acudió a su llamado, luego de tantos años de estar inactiva-.

 **Ganondorf se encontraba aturdido por lo que sus ojos veían. Frente a él se encontraba un gran castillo. Era majestuoso. Sin embargo, rápidamente varios soldados lo rodearon, cuestionándole por su identidad y razón de su estadía a las afueras del castillo.**

 **Ganondorf pensó rápido, y comento que simplemente era un hombre que viajaba por el mundo, y que no pudo resistirse el acercarse a tan maravilloso castillo, pero que si representaba una molestia su cercanía podría retirarse amablemente.**

 **Las palabras de ese hombre y su amabilidad aparente, los dejaron un poco confundidos, pero gracias a ello se relajaron y le pidieron disculpas. Luego volvieron a sus respectivos lugares de guardia, no sin antes mencionarle que no se acercara demasiado nuevamente. Ganondorf alzó su mano izquierda en señal de haber entendido, y dio marcha atrás. Estando de nuevo en la ciudadela de…**

Esto… no es Hyrule –pues era incomprensible que de un momento a otro todo hubiera cambiado tan drásticamente-. Espera –se dijo a si mismo-, hace siglos que no piso la ciudadela de Hyrule. Bien pudo haber cambiado en todos estos tiempos. ¿Pero por qué la trifuerza me mandaría a dicho lugar?

 **Observo detenidamente a las personas. Y recordó la biblioteca, por lo que acudió a ella instantáneamente. Al entrar lo recibió un adulto algo adormilado. Ganondorf menciono que quería saber si aún tenían aquellos libros sobre la historia de Hyrule. A lo que el hombre consternado, le miró fijamente.**

¿Hyrule? –Ganondorf le miró con confusión-. Por supuesto, usted se refiere a la contraparte de Lorule –sonrió el hombre-. Casi nadie lee sobre ese sitio. La princesa de hace cientos de generaciones dijo que era bueno que todos conociéramos sobre ese maravilloso reino, que es nuestra contraparte, pero bueno… casi nadie lo hace. A decir verdad, esto me lo contaron mis padres, quienes lo supieron de sus padres, y así. Disculpe, creo que estoy hablando de más, hahahahahaha. A veces me dejo llevar. Vaya derecho por esa estantería y encontrara información al respecto –señalo un pasillo a lo lejos por el lado derecho de la biblioteca-.

Muchas gracias "¿Lorule? ¿Contraparte de Hyrule? ¿La princesa de hace varias generaciones?" –Esas eran las interrogantes más importantes que debía resolver en esos instantes-.

 **Con el pasar del tiempo, Ganondorf, conoció las antiguas historias de Lorule. Y la conexión directa que tuvo en el pasado con las tierras de Hyrule.**

 **Cuando la trifuerza de dicho lugar había desaparecido, por la misma ambición de las personas. Dejando como única alternativa a la familia real de ese mundo, pedirle a la misma trifuerza su desaparición. Pero aquello llevo a Lorule a su propia decadencia. Encasillando a la princesa de aquellos tiempos, a buscar una manera de restaurar su reino. Lo que la llevo en la búsqueda de la trifuerza de Hyrule. Pero el héroe de aquel reino, junto a la princesa le detuvieron. Desvelando que quien estaba detrás de todo esto era un hechicero llamado Yuga. Pero tras un arduo combate contra el héroe de Hyrule, éste mago fue derrotado junto con ganon.**

Está historia tiene muchos cabos sueltos. Debió escribirla un escritor de pacotilla. ¿Y acaso una reencarnación anterior a mí también intento conquistar éste lugar? –todo eso le era muy confuso. Cerró los libros y los devolvió a su sitio, seguidamente salió de la biblioteca-.

 **Ganondorf estuvo investigando por mucho tiempo en el reino de Lorule. Hasta que encontró el lugar donde reposaba la trifuerza de ese mundo. Una vez más logro obtener una parte de ella, lo que le dio a entender que el héroe y la princesa de esas tierras se encontraban con vida en esos momentos. Y solamente había una manera de conseguir los otros dos fragmentos de la trifuerza… matándolos.**

 **Gracias a sus poderes mágicos, convoco miles de criaturas aberrantes para comenzar una invasión a gran escala sobre el reino de Lorule.**

 **La princesa Hilda en turno, nunca vio venir semejante ataque, puesto que la reencarnación de Yuga, había sido derrotada no hace más de cinco años por el héroe Ravio de esa época. Reagrupo a sus consejeros y juntos ordenaron ejecutar el plan de emergencia para casos como esos. Ravio dejo ver en su mano izquierda la "trifuerza del valor inversa", debía ir rápidamente por la espada sagrada velozmente.**

 **Las tropas de Lorule enfrentaron a las bestias engendradas por Ganondorf, pero no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para combatirlas. Esos demonios eran aún más poderosos que los que alguna vez el hechicero Yuga trajo a sus tierras. Además de que eran mucho más sádicas.**

 **Hogares y cientos de familias destruidas al mismo tiempo. Lorule se vio convertida rápidamente en un campo desolado, tras el abrasante embate de Ganondorf en esas tierras. Su héroe Ravio había tardado más de lo previsto en llegar, una vez que se hizo portador de la espada sagrada.**

 **Ganondorf ya se encontraba frente a frente con Hilda.**

Hehehehe, así que tú eres la soberana de este reino. Permítame presentarme adecuadamente. Mi nombre es Ganondorf, un Gerudo del reino de Hyrule –Hilda abrió los ojos con sorpresa, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie mencionaba la palabra "Hyrule" en su reino-. Honestamente no sé porque termine aquí, pero le agradezco al destino que me haya dejado en tan maravilloso sitio. Al fin pude comprender muchas cosas.

No sé de qué hablas exactamente –ella sujetaba su espada con mucho nerviosismo, pues Ganondorf le transmitía un aura sumamente más aterrorizante que Yuga-. ¿Qué deseas exactamente?

Buena pregunta –sonrío con malicia. Se acero a paso lento hasta la princesa, hasta quedar pocos metros por delante de ella-. Deseo conquistar Hyrule, pero para eso me haré con el poder de estas tierras: la trifuerza inversa.

Ravio te detendrá… cómo siempre lo hace cada vez que enfrenta a tu contraparte –alzo la espada, dándole a entender que si se acercaba no dudaría en atacar-.

Sí –fue como un susurro-. Siempre lo hace ¡Pero no esta vez! –sin previo aviso, tomo a Hilda del cuello, apretándolo con una brutalidad sin igual-. ¡Porqué nunca me deshago de ti primeramente! ¡Hehehe!

 **Hilda miraba el techo de su castillo, sintiendo como poco a poco las poderosas manos que le aprisionaban el cuello, se cerraban cada vez más, obstruyéndole el poder respirar. Su cuerpo flaqueo al instante, dejando caer su arma, la cual provoco un estruendo que produjo un eco en la habitación. Su boca se abrió conforme el agarre se hacía más intenso, dejando que la saliva saliera libremente de ella. Sus ojos se desorbitaron poco a poco, mientras se llenaban de sangre, internamente.**

Adiós, princesa Hilda –con su mano derecha, en forma de cuchilla, atravesó el corazón de la soberana de Lorule, al mismo tiempo que apretaba el cuello hasta romperlo completamente-. ¿Te gusto mi demostración? Héroe Ravio.

 **Ravio quedo petrificado cuando entro y observo la brutal muerte que aquel sujeto le había propinado a su princesa. Su corazón se partió en miles de pedazos. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, al no saber cómo dejar expulsar los sentimientos que cruzaban por su mente.**

Mal… maldito –las lágrimas en sus ojos no cesaban-. ¡Infeliz! –Estallo con rabia, una vez su conciencia absorbió el cruel acontecimiento-. ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Nunca te perdonaré lo que has hecho! ¡Maldito estúpido!

 **Ravio corrió hacia Ganondorf, quien lo veía calmadamente, dejándose golpear por el héroe.**

 **El puño de Ravio dio un golpe seco en la mejilla derecha de aquel hombre, y lo lanzo contra el trono, estrellándolo brutalmente.**

He, he, he, he. Ahora yo poseo los dos pedazos de la trifuerza inversa. ¡Estas acabado héroe Link!

 **Ravio pensó un momento en el nombre "Link", dándose cuenta de que aquel hombre se refería a él como el héroe que alguna vez, hace cientos de siglos, salvo a Lorule, gracias a sus heroicos actos en este mundo; según las leyendas que aun prevalecían a pesar del paso del tiempo.**

 **No obstante aquello no era importante. Ése miserable enfrente suyo, había asesinado a la princesa Hilda en su presencia. Y él no pudo evitarlo, llego tarde. La trifuerza del valor inversa brillo en su mano.**

 **Ganondorf y Ravio sostuvieron un combate sangriento por un largo tiempo. No obstante, Ravio se encontraba ya muy lastimado. Sus esfuerzos no parecían funcionar en lo más mínimo, ya que su oponente parecía tener una resistencia ilimitada a todos sus ataques. A pesar de contar con el arma sagrada, no resultaba ser un rival para ese hombre monstruoso.**

 **Ganondorf por su parte, aunque aquella arma del héroe lo llego a dañar en algunas ocasiones, no parecía representar ningún problema, ahora que poseía dos triángulos dorados. Sus energías y su conocimiento habían crecido exponencialmente. Los ataques de ese héroe no eran más que pequeñas molestias para su cuerpo.**

 **Ravio lanzo un ataque descendente, por encima de su cabeza, pero Ganondorf lo sujeto del brazo, se lo torcio por la espalda, y sin ninguna piedad se lo rompió al instante.**

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –Sintió el peor de los dolores que alguna vez haya experimentado en sus combates-.

 **Su arma sagrada cayó a su lado. Ganondorf lo piso en la espalda y sin darle ninguna oportunidad, le disparo a quema ropa uno de sus ataques energéticos, atravesando el dorso del héroe, completamente.**

 **Ravio ni siquiera pudo sentir el momento en que la vida le fue arrebatada, junto a su trifuerza del valor inversa.**

 **La trifuerza brillo completamente en la mano de Ganondorf, quien alzo su brazo, dejando escapar de su interior una ráfaga oscura que sacudió todo el castillo. Aquello era muestra de su inmenso poder. Poder que ahora era absolutamente suyo, después de incontables años, tras reencarnar un sinfín de veces.**

 **Inesperadamente los ojos de Ganondorf, se pusieron en blanco, quedándose paralizado en el sitio, aun con el brazo alzado.**

* * *

 **Espero de verdad haberlos confundido un poco con la lectura. No me gusta poner la palabra FLASHBACK, entre cosas, aún si esto es un fanfic. Ustedes pueden asociar las cosas, o sorprenderse a si mismos cuando intenten relacionar los hechos, jajaja. Como buenos lectores que son n.n.**

 **LinkJS: gracias por todos los datos y puntos de vista. Pero al final pues ya tengo mi idea bastante desarrollada y mi estilo de escritura. También debo decirte que hay veces que no deseo sobre extender la historia (ya que solamente es un fanfic xD) y puede que deje ciertas cosas inconclusas, pero normalmente lo hago en cosas no tan relevantes (eso quiero pensar), además que pronto se irán revelando cosas que espero os sorprenda :v, no creas que no.**

 **Mirialia Alden** **: gracias por ese pequeño apoyo n.n.**

 **Aunque a cada uno le mande MP, pero igual aquí están las contestaciones, jajaja (todos lo hacen creo :v). Hasta el próximo capítulo a todos.**


	3. Chapter 3

He aquí la tercera parte de la historia.

* * *

" **¿Por qué el destino tenía que ser tan cruel?" pensaba mientras lloraba sobre la tumba de sus padres.**

 **Todo aquello paso tan espontáneamente, nadie en el reino pudo haberlo visto venir. Los reyes murieron al mismo tiempo y sin ningún tipo de señal que hubiese delatado alguna enfermedad o intento de asesinato ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Acaso el destino así estaba plasmado?**

 **Todos en la ciudadela hicieron acto de presencia en el funeral, dando sus condolencias a la princesa y dedicando unas últimas palabras para ambos ex soberanos.**

 **Zelda acababa de cumplir los dieciocho años, y para ser un día que debía ser uno de los más felices de su vida, resultaba ser el más trágico de todos.**

 **El entierro se haría al día siguiente. Ella llevaba todo el día frente a los cuerpos de sus padres, pero era consciente de que debía tomar descanso; por lo que pidió a sus soldados más cercanos que le acompañasen al castillo pues deseaba dormir un poco.**

 **Al salir del edificio, se percató de que el día era realmente hermoso. "Buff" soltó con negatividad, pues pareciera que las diosas se burlaban de ella, al restarle importancia a lo que le pasaba, dándoles un día más que maravilloso a todos en el reino, "estúpidas diosas" maldijo con tono normal; provocando en los guardias que le escoltaban, risas internas, ya que aquello no era normal ni por asomo.**

 **Al llegar al castillo fue directamente a su habitación, donde los guardias quedaron afuera escoltando como ya estaban acostumbrados.**

 **Zelda se tiro a la cama y comenzó a pensar en los momentos más maravillosos de su infancia y adolescencia junto a sus, ahora fallecidos, padres. El dolor en el pecho se hizo presente una vez más y dejo salir todo su dolor, con gritos y llantos que intentaba ahogar en su almohada.**

 **Tras un largo tiempo de desahogo, el cansancio la venció y quedo profundamente dormida.**

¿Qué lugar es este? –ella era consciente de que estaba dormida, pues su manejo con los poderes otorgados por la trifuerza de la sabiduría era muy estable.

 **Frente a ella podía ver a un hombre con el brazo alzado hacia el cielo, con la cabeza de igual manera, como si quisiera atrapar algo o quien rayos sabe que pensaba aquel hombre. Zelda se acercó lentamente, esperando poder preguntarle que hacia; pero una poderosa ráfaga la embistió y la lanzo unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.**

¡Qué demonios fue esa energía! –se puso de pies, pero podía sentir como todo su cuerpo flaqueaba ante un sentimiento de terror que la invadía completamente-.

 **La trifuerza de la sabiduría en su mano derecha, comenzó a brillar intensamente, creando una barrera luminosa que la protegió de más ráfagas que ahora sí pudo ver claramente.**

Desprende un aura maligna aterradora. Espera, ese hombre… ¡Claro! Debe ser Ganondorf –mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, mientras recordaba todas las historias sobre Ganondorf y Link, las entidades que siempre luchaban por el destino de Hyrule, y como cada princesa Zelda era la intermediaria para ayudar al héroe en sus batallas.

 **Zelda se encontraba analizando aquellas historias que su madre y profesores le comentaban una y otra vez sin descanso; cuando de pronto, aquel hombre la volteo a ver de manera violenta.**

 **Sus miradas chocaron brutalmente, Ganondorf no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción al mirarla. Zelda sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, y de pronto un pensamiento se vino a su mente: "Eres un maldito, no dejare que él lo sepa".**

¿Eh? – Zelda abrió los ojos, algo desconcertada, pero miro rápidamente su mano derecha, dándose cuenta de que la trifuerza de la sabiduría no dejaba de brillar-. No fue un sueño. Probablemente viaje a donde él se encontraba.

 **Zelda suspiro cansadamente. ¿Por qué demonios se hacía presente Ganondorf en un momento como este? Donde ella estaba de luto y sus emociones eran pesadas y dolorosas. Sujeto su almohada con mucha rabia y la lanzo contra uno de los estantes, tirando todas las cosas de encima, lo cual provoco un ruido muy fuerte que alarmo a los guardias quienes entraron en cuestión de segundo, preguntando si algo malo había sucedido.**

 **La princesa se disculpó, y si algo tenía de bueno ser princesa, es que no debía dar más explicaciones si no lo deseaba; por lo que con esas pocas palabras, los guardias volvieron a sus puestos, dejándola sola nuevamente.**

Si esto significa que él atacara el reino, entonces debo ponerme en contacto con el elegido por las diosas ¿Pero en donde se encontrara? ¿Podré comunicarme con él si me concentro lo suficiente? –No tenía muchas opciones, por lo que cerró los ojos y enfoco su mente-.

 **Su nombre era Link, si no mal recordaba…**

* * *

 **Link se encontraba explorando los "alrededores" de la aldea, como hacía ya casi todos los días desde hace tres años.**

 **Cuando cumplió los quince años, su padre le dio permiso de poder salir del pueblo y explorar por su cuenta, siempre y cuando no tardara más de tres días en volver. Fue algo como…**

¿Qué quieres ir a explorar los alrededores? Pero si eso siempre lo haces –pero en ese momento comprendió lo que Link les había querido decir realmente-. ¡Ya entiendo!

 **Su esposa lo miró con molestia pues ella aún no comprendía aquello. Su esposo siempre había sido muy bueno entendiendo a Link, y ella siempre sintió celos de aquello.**

Lo que Link quiere decir, amor, es que desea irse de vago por un tiempo a explorar lugares más allá de la aldea. Sería como irte unos días y luego volver ¿Verdad que sí, Link? –Cruzo los brazos y levanto la barbilla, feliz de su deducción-.

 **Sí** –contesto alegremente, mientras miraba como su madre los miraba con incredulidad-.

Agg –soltó ella-. Siempre has sido tan diferente de los demás niños. Pero aun así te amo mucho –lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo apretó fuertemente, haciéndolo sonreír-. Puedes tener tus aventuras, pero si tardas más de tres días en volver, te lo prohibiré estrictamente ¿Entendido, jovencito?

 **No hacía falta que dijera algo al respecto, sus ojos bien abiertos y brillantes, reflejaban la alegría y emoción que sentía en esos momentos.**

 **Gracias a su entrenamiento se podía valer por si mismo en las noches, que era cuando normalmente las criaturas lo asechaban, queriéndolo como parte de su cadena alimenticia.**

 **Link se convirtió en un explorador, y creo tantos mapas que su padre los replicaba y vendía a los viajeros. Comenzando así un pequeño negocio que fue creciendo poco a poco, durante tres años.**

 **Ahora se encontraba en una cueva totalmente nueva, y sí, ahora que ya era más grande sus aventuras fuera de casa se prolongaban más, pero ya no tenía problemas con eso. Ingreso no sin antes prender una antorcha.**

 **El lugar no parecía tener algo en especial, pero debía seguir recorriéndola hasta terminar el mapeado de la zona. Aquello se estaba prolongando más de lo usual, y nunca le había costado tanto explorar una caverna. Prendió otra antorcha, habiéndose ya consumido la primera.**

 **Frunció los ojos, pues lo que veía frente a él era nuevo; una parte de la estructura de la cueva parecía formar un contorno rectangular, dando la forma de una puerta, aunque claro, faltaba la puerta. Tocó los bordes, con mucha curiosidad, examinándola cuidadosamente. Después de unos minutos decidió entrar.**

¡¿Ah!? –Un pedazo de piedra tapo aquella abertura justo cuando paso por ella, dejándolo completamente encerrado en ese espacio-.

 **Se giró para buscar una salida por enfrente, pero lo que vio lo dejo más que sorprendido.**

 **¡Un Stalfo! Nunca había visto uno, y jamás creyó toparse en algún momento con alguno. El esqueleto poseía un escudo y una espada, y lo miraba con sus cuencas vacías, balanceando su cuerpo de lado a lado, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar a su presa.**

 **Link desenfundo su espada y la coloco enfrente de él indicándole a la criatura que estaba preparado para la batalla.**

 **El Stalfo ataco usando su escudo, dando una embestida corta, pero Link la eludió deslizándose a la izquierda; desviando la pequeña espada de su enemigo con el metal de su larga espada.**

 **Link apretó el agarre y lanzo un corte de izquierda a derecha, pero el escudo del ser esquelético lo hizo perder el balance al repelerlo. Usar una espada de dos manos no era del todo bueno ante un enemigo con escudo, pero era la única espada que poseía de momento.**

 **El Stalfo volvió a atacar, esta vez con su espada. Link salto a la derecha en esta ocasión e intercepto la embestida del escudo con la hoja de su arma. Dando un gran grito de furia y haciendo empuje en su arma, logro quitarse de encima al rival.**

 **Estar a la defensiva no lo iba a hacer ganar esa batalla, dado el arma que poseía. Por lo que tomó la ofensiva y comenzó a lanzar un sinfín de cortes, sin darle tiempo al Stalfo de poder contraatacar. Entre ataque y ataque, Link saco una bomba ya encendida, de su extraño bolso que tenía colgado en la cintura, y la arrojo contra el Stalfo. Haciendo pedazos el escudo. Sin perder el tiempo dio un brinco y con un ataque vertical descendente, partió todo los huesos de la criatura, enseguida saco otra bomba y la coloco sobre los restos, provocando que se hicieran polvo, y no pudiera regenerarse.**

 **Su padre le había contado sobre muchas criaturas, pero algo en su interior le dio la respuesta a como deshacerse de ella definitivamente. Bueno, todo salió bien por lo que no debía indagar mucho en ello.**

 **Ahora más relajado intento buscar de nueva cuenta la salida, pero para su sorpresa, un pedazo de pared se alzó ante él, dándole un nuevo camino. Sí, eso era súper extraño, él no tenía entendido que las piedras pudieran moverse solas y que formaran puertas tan extrañas.**

 **Cada que lograba salir de una habitación entraba en otra y tenía que luchar nuevamente contra otro Stalfo. Pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, opto por tomar las armas de sus enemigos para no tener que batallar tanto.**

 **En una de sus tantas batallas, logro ser herido en la ceja, la cual no dejaba de sangrar. Pero al terminar con sus últimos enemigos, dio un gran respiro de alivio al pasar por la puerta que se alzaba enfrente de él. Había un enorme cofre al final de la habitación.**

 **Sintiéndose completamente merecedor de aquella recompensa, ni corto ni perezoso fue rápidamente para averiguar que podría contener aquel cofre tan llamativo, y extrañamente colocado en una asolada habitación con antorchas a los lados.**

 **Se posó frente al cofre, y bajo lo suficiente para tomar la parte de arriba de éste, y comenzó a levantar la tapa, la cual para su suerte no tenía cerradura alguna y cedió fácilmente.**

¡Ah! –Introdujo sus manos, tomó el objeto, y por la simple emoción que eso le provoco, se alzó rápidamente, se giró y alzo aquella cosa al cielo, como presumiéndosela al mundo… cual niño pequeño-.

 **Eran un conjunto de ropas verdes, bien acomodadas y dobladas, que además poseían una cota de malla por dentro, lo que las hacían un poco pesadas; pero era obvio que eran ropas diseñadas para el combate.**

 **Justo cuando iba a seguir su recorrido, una voz se hizo presente en el entorno. "Link, link, link, link" no dejaba de resonar en las paredes. Aquello lo estremeció un poco, pues la voz, parecía quebrar en llanto, como si lo extrañara mucho o algo por el estilo.**

* * *

¡Agg! No logro contactarlo ¿¡Quien está interrumpiendo mi llamado!?

 **Zelda llevaba horas queriendo llamar al elegido por las diosas, pero le resultaba imposible, una extraña voz, voz femenina, se interponía entre ella y su objetivo. Y lo que más le irritaba era escuchar los llantos de esa voz chillona.**

Seas quien seas, eres una maldita entrometida, pero ya no tengo energías para seguir intentando. Mañana entierran a mis padres, debo descansar –su melancolía se hizo presente nuevamente, y se dejó caer sobre las sabanas. Ya había perdido el humor.

* * *

 **Link no dejaba de escuchar la voz, pero repentinamente esta callo. Dejándolo más que consternado. Guardo la ropa que había encontrado y comenzó a regresar por el camino que llego. Pero en una de las habitaciones se topó con una pequeña criatura que llevaba una hoja sobre su rostro.**

 **Link se quedó quieto al ver a la pequeña criatura, mirándola fijamente. Hasta que ésta se movió hasta estar frente al Hyliano.**

¡Hola! Me llamo Kolog y soy un Kolog ¿A qué es original? –Soltó un chillido, demostrando su alegría por su originalidad-.

 **Link solamente abrió la boca ante la sorpresa y asintió enérgicamente, a lo que el Kolog rio con simpatía.**

Umm, ahora que te veo bien, tú te pareces a alguien que conocí hace muchísimo tiempo, aunque no pude decirle mi secreto a él. ¿Te gustaría saber un gran secreto?

 **¡Claro!** –Para Link, todo aquello que le permitiera una nueva aventura era bienvenido-.

Hay alguien que te ha estado esperando, pero para descubrir quién es, debes recordar quien eres.

 **Link miró al Kolog, queriendo descifrar sus palabras, pero le eran muy confusas; él ya sabía quién era… era Link. ¿Quién más podría ser si no?**

Cuando descubras quien eres podrás saber quién te espera. Regresa cuando lo hayas resuelto –Dicho aquello, Kolog se esfumo, ante el asombro de Link-.

 **Link salió de la cueva, para percatarse que ya era de noche. Estableció un campamento y se dispuso a cenar; pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que había encontrado un traje muy llamativo, que una extraña voz le llamaba, con mucha melancolía en su tono, y un Kolog que se llama Kolog que le aseguraba que alguien lo esperaba, pero antes debía descubrir quién era él.**

 **Pensó hasta que el sueño lo venció.**

" **¿Qué soy?**

 **Eres aquel que debe ayudarme a destruir al verdadero mal, debes venir hasta aquí, date prisa… héroe".**

 **Link abrió los ojos, mirando como apenas se ponía el alba. Recogió las cosas y se dispuso a marcharse hacia su hogar. Pero la duda del día anterior no lo dejaba tranquilo.**

 **A medio camino, su andar se vio obstruido por un extraño artefacto que le lanzo una luz roja que no dejaba de señalarlo por más que se moviera. Cuando de repente un potente rayo azul paso extremadamente cerca de su costado, y al impactar contra unas piedras, estas se hicieron polvo con la explosión provocada.**

 **La luz roja lo volvía a señalar. Ahora entendía que lo estaban enfocando, debía moverse más a prisa o seria su fin. Esquivo varias veces los ataques de rayo, hasta que logro encontrar cobertura, cesando así el ataque de lo que fuera que lo estuviera hostigando.**

 **Se asomó por un costado de las piedras y pudo ver una enorme maquina con varias patas, intentar moverse. Las patas estaban corroídas, oxidadas por el tiempo, probablemente; al parecer era una máquina olvidada, de hace muchos siglos. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero era abrumadora la energía que poseía. No obstante lo más importante era ¿Por qué quería matarlo?**

 **Link dejo su refugio y confronto a la enorme máquina, que lo apuntaba nuevamente, cargando su ataque. Aprovechando su lenta ejecución, evadió el rayo y ataco con su espada, pero la coraza de aquella máquina era muy dura, y apenas logro dañarla. Repitió el proceso varias veces, pero su enorme espada cedió ante la resistencia de la máquina, y se rompió.**

 **Link no se esperaba aquello, aunque debió haber pensado que sería lo más lógico, antes de lanzarse al ataque tan apresuradamente.**

 **De su bolso saco otra espada y repitió el patrón de ataque, hasta que con una bomba, pues sus espadas se rompieron todas, logro dañar lo suficiente a la máquina, que comenzó a soltar chispas, junto a pequeñas explosiones.**

 **Link, había resultado victorioso… hasta que un rayo le atravesó el torso sin previo aviso.**

 **Cayó abruptamente en el pasto, con los ojos abiertos y la boca cerrada. La máquina término explotando, moviéndolo un poco por la llanura.**

" **Yo siempre te protegeré"**

 **Link abrió los ojos, miro su pecho y se dio cuenta de que el agujero había desaparecido por completo "¿Qué paso?" Se cuestionaba así mismo aún en medio de la llanura. Por unos instantes se sintió cálido, y volteo hacia su hombro derecho, pero ahí no había nadie.**

 **Sin poder obtener respuesta alguna a cualquiera de sus interrogantes, Link volvió a su hogar (habiéndose puesto ropas nuevas). Una vez llego, todos lo recibieron alegremente, preguntándole como le había ido en su nueva aventura, y que cosas maravillosas había visto o encontrado.**

 **Link les presumió sus nuevos ropajes, y les hablo a todos de sus peleas contra los Stalfos; los niños eran los más maravillados con los relatos de Link, y los más grandes no cabían en si mismos por el valor que Link tenía por haberse enfrentado a tan temibles criaturas.**

 **Sus padres estaban muy felices de que al fin, después de un mes, regresara. Pero su cara de felicidad de esfumo cuando les contó sobre los ropajes, la voz extraña, y la aparente muerte que tuvo; eso último sin dudas rompió el corazón de ambos padres, quienes tardaron un buen rato en asimilarlo.**

 **Su madre no había parado de llorar mientras lo abrazaba y agradecía a las diosas por mantenerlo con vida.**

 **Ellos no tenían idea de cómo es que logro salvarse, pero lo demás era harina de otro costal.**

Hijo, tenemos algo que contarte, la noche será larga, así que ponte cómodo –agarro una silla y se sentó junto a su esposa-.

 **Link miraba la seriedad en la mirada de sus progenitores; ambos se tomaban de las manos, como si lo siguiente que fueran a decirle fuera algo que en realidad nunca hubieran querido que él supiera. Pero al parecer era algo inevitable.**

 **Su padre abrió la boca…**

Link… eres el héroe elegido por las diosas.

 **Link abrió la boca, pero ningún ruido salió de esta.**

* * *

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado la tercera parte, n.n. Ya estamos cada vez más cerca del final, jajaja, creo que serán dos o hasta cuatro episodios más. Ya tengo la idea completamente creada en mi cabeza, no pienso darle tanta extensión a la historia :v, pero sí remarcare las cosas importantes, como la que se viene para el próximo episodio.**

 **LinkJS: Sí, es que creo que así debería actuar un villano cuando no sabe ni que pedo con su propia vida, jajajaja. No del todo, a veces menciono una parte futura, y luego cuento el flashback hasta llegar a dicha escena, pero ahora ya se acomodaron las líneas de tiempo. Si al final no quedan claras las explicare como se debe n.n, de momento espero estar causándoles aunque sea un poco de intriga :v. Saludos.**

 **Makishi24: Me alegra mucho saber que te encanta. Últimamente había estado pasando por ciertas cosas y no había dado continuación, espero haberte asombrado aunque sea un poco con este capítulo n.n. Jajaja es que sí, son bien tontos xD. Saludos.**

 **Y saludos a todos los que pasen a leer sin dejar review n.n, espero que tmb les esté gustando la historia. Sayonara.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, primero que nada, disculpas a los que siguen esta historia. He pasado ciertos problemas, y ahora con un trabajo frente a la pc casi todo el día, créanme que muchas cosas como escribir y jugar videojuegos (OBVIO HAY MAS, pero esas son de las principales) me causan cierto rechazo D: y no las hago U.U. Pero tranquilos que en AGOSTO (segunda o tercer semana) volveré con todos los poderes :D.**

 **Espero disfruten esta reflexión de LINK. Es parte de la historia, pero cobrara sentido cuando actualice con un capitulo como debe ser, de los buenos :D. Saludos a todos...sean eternos.**

 **Cuando abrí los ojos, después de mi acostumbrado descanso nocturno; una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó ligeramente en mi rostro, al menos eso es lo que yo sentí…al ver la lluvia caer calmadamente por todo el reino, o hasta algún lugar bastante lejano de éste mismo.**

 **Es como mirar hacia el abismo, la concentración se maximiza, los demás sentidos funcionan en automático. Mi mirada se mantiene sostenida ferozmente sobre las gotas de lluvia y los rayos y relámpagos de la tormenta.**

 **En mi mente las recuerdo a cada una de ellas. Sus bellas facciones, sus hermosas expresiones, sus delicados aspectos.**

 **Una de mis manos se cierra lentamente llevando consigo parte de césped y tierra, hasta sellarse en puño.**

 **A pesar de que las puedo ver a todas, el tiempo en que se mantienen en mis pensamientos es escaso, efímero; y positivamente son rechazadas por el corazón.**

 **Me aborda su silueta, me satura su inexpresividad tan natural, y al recordar esos chispazos de ternura y dulzura, mi cuerpo se llena de vida.**

 **Siempre viaje para salvarles la vida, para proteger cierta paz, por creer en que yo era un héroe, por mandato divino. Pero en algún momento de mi travesía, de mi "infinidad", deteste todo aquello. Lo aborrecí como si fuera el peor de los castigos que pudieran imponerle a cualquier ente viviente. Me cuestione todo mi pasado, mi camino, mis batallas, mis victorias y derrotas, sus consecuencias.**

 **Tomé una decisión estúpida, y después de tanto tiempo aquí estoy pensando en ellas, y desvariando en mí al completo. Vaya forma de cambiar de pensamientos dirían muchos. Así es la mente, que va.**

 **La lluvia no para, se intensifica, me hace sentir feliz. Y repentinamente, al escuchar un rayo caer no tan lejos de donde me encuentro, pienso en él.**

 **Despiadado, sanguinario, a veces ingenuo o pecador de egocentrismo. Pero temible y con un poder físico y mágico aterrorizantes. Un gran farsante cuando se lo propone, y un excelente estratega, bueno casi excelente.**

 **Y me veo combatiéndolo, en ocasiones a la par, otras superado por completo, y aquellas en las que lo extermino…bueno fuera que así sucediera al final.**

 **Mis ojos parpadean luego de quien sabe cuánto tiempo que llevo mirando la lluvia. La vista se va hacia mi mano derecha, y el triángulo dorado brilla con potencia, pero con cierta frecuencia…hasta que llega un momento en el que desaparece.**

 **Una extraña voz me dice "Ven, ellas te han abandonado, como lo hicieron con el pueblo que salvaste hace siglos". No sé a donde tengo que ir, y porque debería hacerle caso, pero siento que le conozco, al dueño de esa voz tan misteriosa y escalofriante en cierta medida.**

 **Sin saber mis pasos exactos, me adentro al bosque, siguiendo una especie de corazonada, gélida, cargada de dolor, pero en el fondo siento una rabia que desea ser liberada, y al parecer voy por el camino correcto.**

 **Todo a mi alrededor se vuelve oscuro en un instante.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos. Por fin he decidido darme un momento para actualizar la historia. Se que es demasiado corto y deja muchas interrogantes, pero sean pacientes que se vendrá un capitulo tocho (pondre todo de mí) como parte final (serán dos capitulos para el final). Saludos.**

 **¿Por qué no logro contactarlo? –Exasperada por sus ya incontables fracasos, Zelda lanzo una pequeña esfera luminosa contra el espejo de su tocador, provocando que se rompiera en cientos de partes-.**

 **Agotada por el esfuerzo de tantos intentos en querer comunicarse con el héroe de las leyendas, protector o más bien salvador de Hyrule, se lanzó sumamente molesta sobre el gran colchón de su cama. Resoplo sus cabellos de su rostro y con mueca de clara molestia pensaba en un sinfín de posibles razones por las cuales sus comunicados simplemente no surtían efecto.**

 **Ya habían pasado más de dos meses desde las muertes de ambos reyes, y ella ahora se encontraba rigiendo de manera no tan directa todo un reino. Los cabecillas de los difuntos reyes eran quienes decidían si las leyes que Zelda deseara implementar, mejorar o modificar, eran avaladas o completamente rechazadas. Y todo ello debido a que aún mantenía el título de princesa; y mientras no tuviera un esposo para que se formara un nuevo rey y reina, ella debía soportar todo eso sin rechistar…o rechistando pero ganando nada a fin de cuentas.**

 **No obstante, había una cosa que aún mantenía en secreto, y que aún desconocia como afrontarla sin el héroe Link. La presencia de Ganondorf, y aquellas extrañas, para ella a pesar de que de sus labios salieron, palabras que le menciono "Jamás permitiré que él se entere", algo por el estilo creía recordar.**

 **¿Por qué le habría mencionado aquello a quien es su rival? ¿Qué no se entere de la presencia de Ganondorf? No, ridículo por donde se vea, si es el enemigo a derrotar por el bien del reino.**

 **Donde estás maldito héroe –Tomó una de sus almohadas y la lanzo contra uno de los guardias que recién entraba para darle un aviso-.**

 **Ella lo sabía todo, pero en algún momento de su pasado, o vida o como se pudiera ver, cegada por un sentimiento muy fuerte que la llevo a olvidar completamente su cometido real, y provocando un gran caos entre dimensiones, nunca se lo dijo. Y cuando pudo hacerlo, su corazón adolorido, justificadamente o no, le hizo dar media vuelta y tratar de ser olvidada.**

 **Lana, la hechicera blanca, al ver concluida su aventura junto a una de las reencarnaciones físicas del alma de su eterno amado Link, deseaba decirle sus sentimientos, pero al ver como parecía que el miraba a Zelda, una tristeza le inundo, y creyendo en el acto que no podría ser correspondida nunca, dio media vuelta y decidió volver a alguna parte del bosque y llevar sus días en paz.**

 **La imagen de felicidad en la cara de Link cada vez que se encontraba con Zelda, provocaba que su pecho doliera como si un arma punzante fuera clavada una y otra vez con toda la malicia del mundo hacia ella.**

 **Ella no quería cometer el mismo error que su otra mitad, Cya. Ella comprendería que el alma de Link era libre y que solamente él en sus casi eternas reencarnaciones decidiría a quien amar, cada vez que volviera a vivir.**

 **Más sin embargo. Una noche cualquiera, despertó de sobre salto de su lugar de descanso. Apretó su libro mágico con fuerza, temerosa del vacío que le rodeaba. Invoco rápidamente una luz para poder confrontar lo que fuera que se escondía de su visión.**

 **Una especie de "Tac, tac" se escuchó acercarse lentamente desde la entrada de su árbol-casa.**

 **Unas bellas zapatillas blancas fue lo primero que aprecio, alzando lentamente los ojos. Un largo y bello vestido blanco con adornos dorados. Una cabellera rubia y larga, fina. Una piel casi albina, y unos ojos azules como el cielo claro.**

 **Hylia –Pronuncio con desagrado-. ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Tú has cometido un gran error, hechicera "blanca" –le dijo con mofa cargada-. No dejaré que él lo sepa nunca.**

 **Lana calló por varios segundo, pensando que era lo que ese él no debía saber. Claro que intuyo que se refería a Link, ¿Pero qué era lo que él no podía saber? Fue en ese instante que se sorprendió a si misma al recordar lo que en verdad debía decirle al héroe de las eras.**

 **Antes de que tú llegaras a éste lugar, yo, Cya, lo mirábamos con alegría segundo a segundo, todo en orden, todo como había sido desde su origen, pero tú ¡Tú los subyugaste a todos! ¡Yo solamente era una observadora! Y…no sé si tenga que ver pero me enamore de una de sus creaciones, y cuando me separé de Cya decidí que por el amor que le tengo o llámalo obsesión si gustas, lo ayudaría a saber la verdad, porque es el alma más noble y gentil que jamás había conocido, y merece saberlo todo.**

 **Vaya, vaya –Hylia, se acercaba lentamente a Lana-, nunca creí que alguien le pudiera profesar tanto amor a alguien de mi especie, alguien que solamente es mi mejor peón.**

 **¡Ellos no comenzaron esto! ¡Ellos hasta convivirían con ustedes! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema con eso bruja!? –Lana se transportó fuera de su hogar, seguida de Hylia-.**

 **Aquí la única bruja eres tú, y ya que osas tanto meterte con uno de los míos, y mis deseos, no me contendré –Un fuerte aura gris rodeo el cuerpo de Hylia-. Prepárate…bruja blanca.**

 **Todo estaba oscuro. Claro, como no iba estarlo si no abría los ojos.**

 **Al abrir los ojos se encontró dentro de un espacio de ladrillos grises, y un palo muy grueso que giraba en 360 grados sobre su eje.**

 **Ey, al fin te pones de pie –Un peculiar hombre con una enorme mochila aprecia frente a Link-.**

 **Su expresión al verlo fue de extrañeza, no era la primera vez que algo le aparecía de sorpresa por lo que miedo no le causo. Pregunto al extraño quien era y donde estaba. A lo que el sonriente hombre se presentó como "El vendedor de las máscaras felices", aunque hace mucho tiempo que dejo de venderlas, y que ambos se encontraban en Termina, una extraña parte de su mundo que él debía descubrir, si quería saber la verdad de las cosas.**

 **Yo te conozco demasiado –dio un paso y desapareció, apareciendo a sus espaldas, lo que provoco que Link desenfundara sus armas y se colocara en posición defensiva, dándose espacio entre ambos-. Eres muy bueno en el combate, honestamente yo no podría derrotarte aún si intentara tomarte por sorpresa –desapareció y apareció por la derecha, pero Link lanzo un tajo tan rápidamente que apenas paso por encima de la cabeza del pobre hombre-. Sí, si hubieras querido habría muerto –dijo con nerviosismo y reapareció sentado en uno de los escalones de por ahí-.**

 **Pero ya dejémonos de tontería, que tiempo es lo que menos posees en estos momentos… que recuerdos –Link lo miraba atentamente, pero ya había guardado sus armas-. Si te contara todo me tomaría horas, así que siéntate que tampoco es que tengamos únicamente tres días –sonrío para si mismo de manera un poco maquiavélica ante un desconcertado Link que tomaba piso frente a él-.**

 **Para aclararles una cosa, la historia no es que vaya rapida, o lenta, es que así esta pensada y diseñada. Al final lo entenderan todo, si es que aún no se dan una idea de lo que pudiera pasar aquí, que si es así mejor para mí n.n, me gusta mantener un tanto la intriga y desconcierto. Chao.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos. Eh AQUÍ el último capitulo de esta extraña historia. Donde todo (o casi todo, jajajajaja) tomara sentido. Sé que algunos podrán decirme que la pude haber hecho más larga, mejor explicada o con escenas un poco más largas o detalladas, pero no. La historia en MI mente estaba diseñada para ser así, y así es como quedo :D. Saludos a todos y espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

¿Cómo empezó todo? ¿Quiénes somos? ¿Qué es Hyrule?

Hace mucho tiempo, una diosa de nombre Hylia, llamo a sus tres seguidoras más fieles y poderosas para encomendarles una tarea muy especial. Crear una tierra estable, un ambiente habitable y vida que poblara ese espacio creado por cada una de ellas. Din, Nayru y Farore fueron las encargadas de llevar a cabo dicha labor.

Eso es lo que dice la historia de Hyrule, lo que contamos de boca en boca, generación tras generación. Pero aquello es una historia incompleta.

 **-Link fruncio un poco el rostro, tratando de entender a donde podría dirigirse la historia del vendedor-.**

Presta atención Link. Porque lo que estás por escuchar te dejara sin palabras…literal, jajajaja.

 **Hace mucho tiempo, una diosa de procedencia cuestionable, encontró un planeta "abandonado".**

 **Aquella diosa, de una belleza sin igual deseaba tener un hogar donde pudiesen estar creaciones suyas conviviendo y otorgándole devoción eterna.**

 **Ella no podía explorarlo completamente en cuestión de segundos, por lo que debía tener un investigador a su servicio, y de esta manera nació un ser que en un futuro sería conocido como "El vendedor de máscaras felices". Su tarea era sencilla, visualizar ese planeta e informar de su estado general, para tomar las medidas necesarias para crear vida, a la imagen y semejanza de la diosa.**

 **Aquel ser cumplió con su labor. Fue entonces que la diosa decidió descender a dicho planeta, para observar lo comentado por su lacayo.**

De manera que éste planeta está en ruinas. Pero mencionaste que conociste a unos seres de aspecto extraño ¿Dónde se encuentran?

 **Su sirviente la guío al lugar más cercano donde se encontraban aquellas criaturas que le menciono.**

 **La diosa al verlos, sintió repugnancia, un profundo sentimiento de rechazo la invadió. El planeta estaba contaminado, sus bellas creaciones no podrían convivir con semejantes aberraciones.**

 **Convoco a sus tres fieles seguidoras, diosas de un rango más bajo que el suyo, y les ordeno acabar con esas criaturas, para poder tomar el planeta para ella.**

 **Pero aquellos seres, sin siquiera saberlo a ciencia cierta, al ver que eran asesinados sin una razón aparente, al observar que su especie estaba siendo suprimida por seres desconocidos, decidieron luchar.**

Fue una carnicería que se sostuvo por tanto tiempo que perdí la cuenta. Hylia, la diosa que tanto veneramos o veneran la mayoría, y eso te incluye héroe, no es más que una sádica. Ella deseaba que este planeta fuera totalmente suyo, para de esa manera crear a sus habitantes. Más nunca se esperó que aquellos seres a los que ahora llamamos demonios, lucharan con tanta valentía.

¡Cómo no iban a hacerlo! ¡Éste planeta les pertenece! Pero Hylia es una diosa vanidosa, y no podía compartirlo con ellos, y estaba cansada de viajar, anhelaba tener un hogar.

Cuando comenzó a luchar, eran solamente ellas cuatro. Yo nunca me involucre, no fui creado como guerrero ni me dieron después las cualidades. Al verse superada en números, decidió retirarse por un momento, y en alguna parte creo vida, y te creo a ti.

 **-Link abrió un poco la boca, signo claro de que se encontraba sorprendido por todo lo acontecido-.**

Y esa vida peleo en su nombre, porque era lo correcto, por supuesto, sí eran creaciones suyas, a su lado debían pelear.

Después pasaron cosas que tú ya sabes. Fuiste derrotado, pero ayudaste a que el líder de los demonios perdiera gran parte de sus poderes y fue encerrado por la diosa, quien también perdió gran parte de su fuerza vital.

Ella opto por tomar una forma Hyliana, para recuperar su poder, y cuando aquel ser regresara poder exterminarlo por completo, y a los demás demonios que lograron escapar lejos de sus terrenos autoproclamados en aquel entonces.

Link, cuando Zelda fue secuestrada para que el heraldo de la muerte resucitara, cosa que sucedió, Hylia aún no había recuperado gran parte de sus poderes. Se necesita una cantidad de años inimaginables para que un dios recupere su poder por completo.

Venciste porque el heraldo no contaba con todo su poder, y en tus manos tenías dos armas de las más poderosas que la diosa había creado en aquel entonces.

Pero ahora él ha regresado, y por fin ha recuperado sus poderes. Todo gracias a la estupidez de Din, Nayru y Farore.

La trifuerza fue dejada como medida de seguridad para que solamente tú evocaras parte del poder de Hylia y desvanecieras a los demonios que atacaban el Reino que dejo como legado tras sus encarnaciones, mientras sus poderes reales se iban reacumulando.

Ahora mismo, aquella reencarnación del heraldo de la muerte a la que conocemos como Ganondorf se ha hecho con ese poder, y por fin sus fuerzas originales están regresando.

Debo aclararte que la trifuerza que el posee es la del mundo invertido, una creación de una poderosa hechicera que se conocía como Cya. Ella era una observadora en éste planeta, sus poderes mágicos no eran tan grandes, por lo que a pesar de su ayuda en la guerra que te mencione no fue de gran impacto.

Contarte porque creo ese reino espejo no servirá de mucho. Sin embargo aquella trifuerza es un reflejo exacto en cuanto a poder de la que permanece en éste lugar.

Ahora Link, lo más importante. Cuando yo entré a éste planeta, conocí a un ser llamado Majoras. Él decía que no le interesaba la guerra por el dominio del planeta, siempre y cuando su lugar de reposo no se viera afectado. Ese "demonio" era extremadamente fuerte, según sus propias palabras él no tenía rival alguno. Que ni siquiera la diosa Hylia podría derrotarlo de haberse encarado ante él.

Pero como te digo a él no le importaba aquella guerra.

Pasaron los siglos, milenios, y algunas veces algunos Hylianos intentaron retarlo, pero eran vencidos con facilidad. El demonio se acostumbró a ser encarado, y en algún momento perdió el interés por aquellas batallas tan miserables que sus rivales le otorgaban.

Fue cuando yo aparecí, y sin el uso de la fuerza, le derrote. Cree una tonada que lo hizo bailar por días y noches, y cuando el sueño por fin lo derrumbo, me hice de sus poderes encerrándolo en una objeto.

Yo pensé, que con sus poderes debía encarar a Hylia, por haberle hecho aquello a aquellos seres, que inicialmente habitaban éste planeta, pero nunca tuve el valor de usarla y revelarme ante mi creadora.

En algún momento de la historia, una de tus reencarnaciones tuvo una gran aventura, y se enfrentó a esa monstruosidad. Pero estaba en desventaja, por lo que no tuvo más opción que utilizar esto –de su enorme mochila saco una máscara con la cara de link, pero poseía un cabello plateado y ojos blancos-.

Está mascara posee el poder de los demonios que murieron en aquella guerra ancestral. No sé quién ni cuándo ni cómo fue creada, es un enigma incluso para mí. Pero debió haber sido un hechicero sumamente poderoso.

Lo único que sé, es que en ella se alberga un poder que podía rivalizar con Majoras, Hylia y su aclamada trifuerza con igualdad de condiciones. Un poder que yo llamo la Tetra fuerza.

Link, te muestro esto porque tú eres un héroe, pero la diosa por la que luchas es una conquistadora. Yo siempre creí que se podría convivir con esas criaturas, pero ella nunca lo vio así y nunca lo hará.

Link, haz luchado un sinfín de ocasiones por ella, para ella, sufriendo en tu maldición una batalla que solamente acabara cuando la diosa obtenga sus poderes nuevamente y extermine a todos los "demonios" de éste planeta.

Haz sido un héroe para los de tu misma especie, y para aquellos "demonios" que decidieron traicionar a los de su misma especie: zoras, gorons, dekus, y unos otros pocos.

Pero en realidad eres un homicida, al igual que todo ellos. Ellos son seres inocentes, nunca desearon esta guerra ¿¡Qué harás!? ¿¡Lucharas por ellos o por tu diosa!?

 **Link apretó ligeramente los labios. Era demasiada información. ¿Por qué había de creerle? Y si solamente era un engaño para que se deshiciera de Hylia o Zelda. Pero aquel día lluvioso, el triángulo dorado que reposaba en su mano había desaparecido para siempre.**

* * *

Lana, no eres rival para mí. Incluso Cya fue mejor contrincante –Hylia pateo las costillas de la hechicera blanca-.

Es divertido ver cómo te retuerces –dejo de patearla y acerco su rostro al de ella-. Eres tan bella, como mis creaciones ¿Por qué no te unes a mí? No necesitas estar más con esas aberrantes criaturas. Podrías ser mi mano derecha y no sé…tal vez te deje estar con tu amado héroe por la eternidad.

 **Al escuchar esas palabras, Lana sintió como su corazón retumbaba con alegría, aquella idea la cegaba por completo.**

Veo que tu amor es muy obsesivo por mi héroe –la sujeto por el cuello y la alzo por sobre su altura-. Era mentira Lana –mostro una retorcida sonrisa, y golpeo sin remordimientos de la manera más brutal el pecho de Lana-.

Ahora basura –la arrojo sin gracia contra el suelo y le pisoteo la cara un par de veces-. Te dejare aquí, en tu agonía tanto física como mental, mientras ajusto cuentas con el demonio que me arrebato el derecho de conquistar éste planeta hace tantos años.

* * *

 **En lorule, su cuerpo transmuto. Su apariencia ya no era más como la de un Gerudo, ahora lucía tal cual había sido siempre. El Heraldo de la muerte había resucitado. Y en esta ocasión reclamaría de una vez por todas lo que era de él y de su pueblo por derecho existencial.**

 **Todo un ejército se juntó a sus pies. Juntos regresarían la paz que alguna vez les fue arrebatada. Saldrían avantes, y se desharían de por fin de aquella invasora: Hylia.**

 **Ya no era más "la princesa Zelda", aquella niña había desaparecido. Ante todos sus ciudadanos, quienes no creían lo que veían, se encontraba su diosa: Hylia. Convocándolos a alzar las armas, proteger el reino que ella creo, y donde solamente podían convivir Hylianos y las razas que el habían prometido devoción eterna. Les advirtió de los demonios, y que la batalla sería cruel. Pero que ella no descansaría hasta acabarlos a todos, y crear un mundo con paz eterna para todos sus seguidores.**

"Porque si no son perfectos como yo, o sucumben ante mí, no merecen seguir aquí"

* * *

 **No era incorrecto luchar por su diosa, y princesa posteriormente. Después de todo fue creado para eso, para proteger los ideales de una entidad que lo sobrepasaba de manera infinita.**

 **La Espada Maestra lo rechazaba, un enorme "mal" lo acompañaba, y ella lo sabía.**

* * *

 **Él no había sido malvado desde su perspectiva nunca. Siempre asesinaba a sus enemigos porque ellos le atacaban primero, y en otras ocasiones porque requería lo que estaban protegiendo y que le era indispensable para continuar con sus travesías. Pero ¿Por qué nunca pudieron resolverlo de otra manera que no fuera luchando? Obvio, porque él era el verdadero enemigo, que invadía sus hábitats, que nos les dejaba otra opción más que defenderse como les fuera posible.**

 **La historia fue cambiando muchas veces, mientras el tiempo seguía su curso. Los ideales de ambas reencarnaciones, el Heraldo y Hylia, optaban por conquistar de maneras sumamente diferentes a como en un principio se desarrollaron los acontecimientos. Pero aquello fue solamente porque ambos esperaban el día que sus poderes fueran restaurados, para ponerle fin a esa ancestral guerra.**

 **Y él, como el elegido que le decían ser siempre interfería con los planes de aquella reencarnación maligna.**

 **Sin embargo no hace muchos años, había sido derrotado, una más de las pocas derrotas que había sufrido. Y el Heraldo resurgió, y en algún momento que él desconoce, Hylia también.**

 **Y ahora se encontraba con un enorme dilema, tras conocer la verdad. Luchar para su diosa y creadora, o luchar por criaturas inocentes que serían exterminadas en sus tierras natales.**

 **¿Qué significaba ser un héroe ahora? ¿Quién debía ser Link ahora? ¿Era un héroe o un homicida en masa? La respuesta podría variar dependiendo de a que bando se lo preguntases.**

Una difícil decisión recae en tus hombros, héroe, huhuhuhu –su risa inquietante resonó por toda el área, desvaneciéndose lentamente junto a su cuerpo-.

 **Crear un reino completo junto a su creadora, o recrear un reino completo junto a los habitantes originales. Link se agacho y tomó la máscara de la fiera deidad, colocándola en su cinturón.**

* * *

 **Cuando llego al lugar de reposo de la Espada Maestra, está le rechazaba, impidiéndole avanzar hacia ella. Pero eso no lo detendría, y mostrando aquel valor que lo caracterizaba forcejeaba contra las ondas de energía que el arma lanzaba para impedir sus pasos.**

 **Ya no necesitaba esa estúpida trifuerza del valor, ni la necesitaba a ella su diosa Hylia, ni necesitaba que alguien fuera su enemigo. Había tomado una decisión, y nada ni nadie lo podría hacer retroceder; y esa espada fue consciente de su determinación y cedió ante aquel ser de voluntad inquebrantable.**

* * *

 **Miles de gritos de guerra se escuchaban sobre las llanuras. El choque de las armas, el retumbar de los cañones, las explosiones mágicas. Lanzas, flechas, dagas, y un sinfín de armas que eran utilizadas como proyectiles surcaban el vasto cielo.**

 **La sangre derramada por ambos bandos era inmensa. Una masacre sin precedentes se llevaba a acabo en las praderas de Hyrule, a las afueras de la ciudadela de la diosa Hylia.**

 **Hylia se encontraba completa, luego de milenios de haber permanecido dormida. La trifuerza que había dejado se había fortalecido con el paso del tiempo y al regresar a ella le ofreció un poder más allá de lo esperado. Sin dudas sus planes habían salido bien. Pues nunca espero que "Zelda" pudiese contra el Heraldo o sus reencarnaciones, pues solamente era una pequeñísima parte de si misma, mientras se recuperaba como debía ser.**

 **Esperaba paciente el día que El Heraldo de la muerte por fin llegara a sus dominios, intuía que él también debía ser considerablemente más fuerte que aquella vez que le enfrento.**

 **Solamente hacía falta que llegará su mayor creación, el héroe Link, y la batalla sería pan comido. Pero Link no acudía a sus llamados, incluso dejo de poder comunicarse con él, algo que no entendía pues no debía ser posible. A menos que ese demonio lo hubiese tomado desprevenido y asesinado, aunque eso no podía ser posible. ¿Dónde estaría?**

 **Sin más tiempo para esperar su llegada, preparo a su ejército. Soldados y ciudadanos de Hyrule, de las razas Goron, Zora, Dekus, y hasta Kokiri; y unas cuantas más.**

 **El Heraldo de la muerte contaba con stalfos, lobos, bokoblins, avispas, babas dekus, guardianes, chuchus, helicobots, octoroks, vigías, bulblins, gibdos, moblins, bomskits, y un sinfín de aliados más.**

 **Frente a las puertas de la ciudadela de la diosa Hylia, se encontraban dos ejércitos, esperando la orden de ataque. Y cuando dicha señal llego, una masacre comenzó.**

* * *

 **Ella lo sintió, era el alma del héroe elegido. Había venido, probablemente, en la búsqueda de la Espada Maestra.**

 **Ella como protectora del bosque le cedió total paso para que no tuviera inconvenientes en dar con su paradero.**

 **Lo siguió a escondidas. Sentía algo de nervios de volver a verlo después de tantos siglos. Quería hablarle, pero primero ansiaba verlo tomar el sagrado objeto.**

 **Se sorprendió enormemente al mirar que la espada lo repelía. Llevo sus manos a la altura de su pecho y comenzó a darle ánimos en voz baja. Para su fortuna, el héroe no se daba por vencido, y eso la emocionaba aún más y no paraba apoyarle.**

 **De un momento a otro, la espada dejo de luchar y él la retiro de su lugar de reposo. La enfundo en su clásica funda de colores azul con bordes dorados y se dispuso a irse.**

 **Pero Lana detuvo sus intenciones, parándose frente a él, dejándolo impactado por su repentina aparición.**

Disculpa mi brusquedad para presentarme. Link –sus mejillas se sonrojaron al mencionar su nombre, cosa que Link no paso por alto-. Sé quién eres porque hace mucho tiempo que he estado observándote, bueno, yo no –comenzó a jugar tímidamente con sus dedos y se hizo un manojo de nervios-.

Lo que quiero decir –respiro profundamente-, es que te conozco, conozco tus hazañas, sé que él ya te conto todo al respecto –miro de reojo a su derecha y visualizo como un pequeño kolog se reía mientras se esfumaba del lugar-.

¿Cuál fue tu decisión Link? Porque independientemente de lo que hayas elegido –se acercó hasta tomar una de las manos de él-, yo siempre te apoyaré.

" **Yo siempre te protegeré" se le vino a la mente fugazmente, y una sensación de calidez indescriptible lo inundo, podía confiar en ella, pero luego tendría que explicarle muchas cosas.**

 **Link la miro con determinación, y le comento su decisión. Lana estaba asombrada, y la idea le agradaba, ciertamente.**

 **Así ambos se retiraron de aquel bosque. Dejando atrás a un hombre con una enorme mochila, con una gran sonrisa.**

* * *

 **Sus poderes mágicos eran semejantes. Aún no habían logrado dañarse en lo más mínimo, luchaban con sabiduría, experiencia conferida a través de sus reencarnaciones durante las eras.**

 **No sabrían cuánto podría durar una guerra así, sus ejércitos estaban agotados, el número de guerreros era demasiado bajo por ambos bandos. Pero no era una guerra cualquiera, era algo que debía terminar de una vez.**

 **Habiendo alcanzado el límite todos los combatientes cayeron al suelo, victimas del desgaste excesivo de una pelea aparentemente eterna.**

 **Así que haciendo a un lado los posibles estorbos, ambas entidades divinas reanudaron su contienda. Así fue hasta que un aro azulado impacto el suelo creando una pequeña explosión que les hizo detenerse.**

 **Link había atacado desde la lejanía con el poder de la Espada Maestra.**

 **Lana y Link se acercaron lentamente hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de ambos combatientes.**

Link –menciono Hylia con tranquilidad-. Al fin has aparecido, ahora será más sencillo acabar con ese demonio. Y Hyrule prosperara eternamente.

 **Link le dirigió una mirada calmada a la diosa Hylia, luego miró a Lana, cosa que dejo confundida a Hylia, y por último miró al Heraldo de la muerte.**

Así que has decidió aparecer elegido por la diosa. Me venciste hace milenios, debido a que mi poder no era nada, pero dime ¿Qué crees que puedes lograr ahora que mis poderes están regenerados?

¿En serio crees que una simple arma supuestamente indestructible y un escudo de las mismas características serán suficientes para derrotarme?

Esta vez no luchara solo, demonio miserable. Su diosa lo apoyara como la primera vez, y juntos te venceremos definitivamente. No cometeré los errores del pasado.

 **Link lanzó un rayo energético sobre el Heraldo, quien lo eludió fácilmente, pero la diosa Hylia le dio de lleno con una flecha de luz. Lana por su parte ataco con una ventisca fría, que comenzó a congelar el cuerpo del Heraldo.**

 **Pero esté rugió potentemente, libreándose del hielo. Link alzo su escudo, recibiendo el impacto de una esfera roja que lo arrojo varios metros atrás.**

 **Hylia disparo tres flechas, pero todas fallaron. El Heraldo de la muerte llego hasta ella y la pateo en el abdomen, doblegándola por un momento, pero tuvo que alejarse porque una enorme rama estuvo a centímetros de impactarlo.**

 **Desenfundo su enorme espada negra y embistió contra el héroe que ya se dirigía hacia él. Ambas armas resonaron con furia. Link lanzo un rodillazo, alejando al Heraldo, y lanzo un tajo diagonal descendente, hiriendo el pecho de su rival.**

 **El Heraldo de la muerte cruzo sus brazos, acumulando rápidamente una enorme cantidad de energía. La dirigió a su espada y de un corte horizontal la expulso contra sus tres enemigos.**

 **Link y Lana resultaron levemente heridos, pues Lana creo un escudo mágico para ambos, pero no soporto del todo. Hylia por su parte simplemente había echado a volar, para escapar sin rasguño alguno.**

 **Lana y Hylia se sincronizaron, de manera que ambas convocaban poderosos hechizos mágicos que disparaban contra el Heraldo, quien intentaba eludir los embates de Link.**

 **Algunos hechizos lograban lastimar a ambos peleador. Link era consciente de que tenía que recibir algo de daño si quería que su enemigo también lo sufriera.**

" **Recuerda que mi magia apenas y podrá dañarte…ya que tú eres muy especial para mí" Eso le dijo Lana después de contarle sus planes. Hylia tenía que estar atacando con toda la intención de matar al Heraldo, y lo estaba resintiendo.**

 **El Heraldo de la Muerte hirió de gravedad a Link, atravesándole su espada por el pecho derecho. Pero Link no se quedó tan atrás, cercenándole el brazo izquierdo.**

 **Lana al mirar aquella escena se detuvo inmediatamente y fue hacia él. Lo sujeto por la espalda y lo atrajo hacia ella, causándole un enorme sufrimiento al retirarlo de la espada que lo atravesaba. Lo recostó lentamente y encaro al Heraldo de la Muerte.**

 **Muy a pesar de su esfuerzo, y de todo el resentimiento que tenía por dicho acontecimiento, sus poderes eran nada comparados con ese ser.**

 **Fue perdiendo terreno rápidamente, hasta que fue golpeada por una bola oscura que la noqueo al instante.**

 **El Heraldo se acercó hasta la hechicera blanca y comenzó a golpearla brutalmente por todo su cuerpo.**

 **El dolor que comenzaba a sentir le hizo recobrar la conciencia, solamente para sufrir la visión espantosa de su agresor acribillándola brutalmente.**

 **Pero todo se detuvo en un instante. Una flecha se había incrustado en el abdomen del Heraldo de la muerte. No una flecha cualquiera, una flecha imbuida en una luz cegadora, dorada.**

 **El Heraldo alzo la vista y observo como Hylia respiraba un poco pesado. Había utilizado aquella distracción para acumular gran parte de su poder en aquel disparo y eliminarlo de una vez por todas.**

 **El Heraldo de la muerte alejo a Lana con una potente patada cargada de frustración. Acumularía todo su poder y se llevaría consigo a esa miserable Hylia, al mal de su existencia, y de su mundo.**

 **Pero justo entonces, una espada le atravesó la garganta. Link sostenía con rabia la Espada Maestra, mientras con su otra mano intentaba detener lo mejor posible la hemorragia en su pecho por enfrente solamente.**

 **La Espada Maestra comenzó a emitir un brillo blanco, y al mismo tiempo el cuerpo del Heraldo empezaba a ser consumido por dicha arma.**

 **Cuando el Heraldo desapareció por completo, Link enfundo la espada nuevamente y cayo arrodillado, respirando agitadamente y con un semblante de dolor muy marcado.**

 **Lana miraba a duras penas como Link se encontraba en agonía, por lo que debía pasar al siguiente movimiento del plan.**

 **Hylia miraba con alegría como su más acérrimo enemigo al fin había sido destruido. Ahora solamente quedaban esas escorias que comandaba, y las que seguramente estarían escondidas. Pero esas no serían problema alguno, y mucho menos una vez que curara a su mejor guerrero, quien sin dudas la llevaría a conquistar ese mundo de manera definitiva en poco tiempo.**

 **Lana evoco una magia simple. Unas ramas llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Link luchando contra la muerte, enredaron su mano y la hicieron tomar aquella mascara que yacía en su cinturón.**

 **Hylia tuvo que cubrir su rostro, pues un potente vendaval surgió de la nada. Una llama morada atrajo toda su atención. Era el lugar donde se encontraba Link, pero ahora se veía diferente.**

 **Cabello plateado, mirada blanca, líneas de tribu, una extraña armadura, y una espada de hélice sin precedentes. Físicamente era muy alto y con un cuerpo sumamente tonificado.**

¿Link? –Cuestiono sin saber cómo explicar aquello, Hylia-.

OniLink –dijo Lana antes de desmayarse-.

¿OniLink? ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza y osas revelarte? –Hylia se sentía ofendida tras tal acto de su mejor creación-.

 **OniLink llevo sus brazos hacia sus costados, desprendiendo un aura morada que hizo retroceder un paso a Hylia. Ese poder era muy diferente, era descomunal, absurdo, y la inundaba de un terror indescriptible completamente.**

 **Avanzo lentamente hacia la diosa, quien pedía a gritos a Link que reaccionara, que dejara la broma de lado, que ya había sido suficiente.**

* * *

¿Vas a matarlos a ambos? –Lana no daba crédito a lo que Link le decía, y éste afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza-.

Y una vez que ambos estén muertos, tú serás el soberano de este mundo. Si me lo dices así de simple pues sí que suena muy descabellado ¿Cómo lograras eso? Ellos son deidades, están a otro nivel.

 **Link tomó la máscara de la fiera deidad y se la enseño a Lana, quien quedo boquiabierta.**

Creí, creí que era una leyenda o un mito solamente –miraba con asombro y sin querer creerlo: la máscara de la fiera deidad-.

Hace mucho tiempo un poderoso hechicero, al ver que su raza perdería en la guerra contra la diosa Hylia, junto los poderes de todas las almas caídas en la guerra. Su rencor era grande, y el de aquellas almas lo era aún más. Aquí yacía un poder que nadie logro controlar, pues los sobrepasaba a todos, y se mantuvo en secreto su paradero, la llamaban la Tetra fuerza, y al parecer ese hechicero sabía dónde se albergaba. Según se cuenta, cuando termino su artefacto, que lo transmutaría en un poderoso gladiador, le infundo ese poder al artilugio, pero el daño colateral de aquella sangrienta lucha lo daño de gravedad antes de poder usar sus poderes. Y con su último aliento encomendó aquella mascara a un ser de poderes un tanto superiores, llamado Majoras, diciéndole que algún día llegaría alguien digno de usarla y que le retaría en una batalla digna de él.

Creo que me deje llevar. Link, hagámoslo. Luchemos contra ellos, y reclamemos este reino para sus habitantes originales –Lana lucía entusiasmada, al fin había esperanza, pero Link negó con la cabeza-.

 **Link le comento que lo que él quería en realidad era que todos los que habitaban actualmente el planeta convivieran en armonía, y que los únicos que debían desaparecer eran el Heraldo de la muerte y Hylia, pues todos los demás eran inocentes en esa guerra. Incluso el Heraldo podría ser inocente, pero Link tenía una cuenta personal que quería resolver, y se iba a dar el lujo de concederse ese capricho.**

* * *

¿Por qué Link? Yo te cree, ¿Por qué me traicionas? –Hylia derramaba lágrimas sin parar, pues aparte de ser traicionada, estaba siendo sujetada de su cabellera a más de dos metros de altura, por un omnipotente Link que la miraba con absoluta frialdad-.

 **Link sabía que Hylia le había dado la vida de alguna manera, ella creo su alma y lo designo para apoyarle ciegamente durante su conquista por un mundo que le pertenecía a otras formas de vida.**

 **Nunca supo porque Hylia únicamente quería que los habitantes del planeta fueran únicamente como ella. Y lo llevo a él a cometer en diferentes épocas y bajo diferentes circunstancias, un sinfín de homicidios justificados bajo el nombre de lo correcto. Pues él era el héroe: del tiempo, de las eras, del viento, del crepúsculo, y muchísimos más apelativos a sus hazañas.**

 **Y en su corazón siempre sostuvo la idea de que era lo correcto pues ayudaba a sus semejantes ante ataques de criaturas que se consideraban demonios.**

 **Ayudaba y se sentía feliz y realizado. Pero luego se enteró de la verdad, ellos eran invasores, su diosa era una invasora, y era natural que entonces aquellos seres se sintieran molestos y frustrados, pues su hábitat les estaba siendo arrebatado sin razón alguna. Y él coopero muchas veces. Y ahora se sentía tonto, asqueado, repugnante. Siempre tan callado y observador, pero ciego ante todas las cosas. Era un títere en un juego absurdo que tenía como finalidad hacer tiempo para que ella pudiera lograr su objetivo.**

 **Apretando su mano y dejando que el odio de todas aquellas almas y la suya le consumieran, atravesó por completo el pecho de Hylia. Se manchó con su sangre, y la soltó del cabello mientras el cuerpo de la diosa era cortado por la mitad por aquella inimaginable espada en hélice. Un rayo proveniente de aquella monstruosa arma desvaneció el cuerpo de quien alguna vez se nombrara a si misma como diosa Hylia.**

 **OniLink camino hasta donde se encontraba Lana y la alzo en brazos. Lana abrió los ojos y le cuestiono si todo había terminado. El movió ligeramente la cabeza hacia su derecha, destensando un poco los hombros. Aún tenía que unir a razas muy distintas entre sí, pero estaba seguro que no le tomaría mucho tiempo; y si alguien osaba impedírselo o tratar de exterminarles se las verían con él.**

* * *

Y así es cómo OniLink, ha mantenido la paz, y la seguirá manteniendo, por la eternidad.

-Cerró el libro abruptamente, causando un sobre salto en sus oyentes, al tiempo que comenzaba a desaparecer-. Huhuhuhuhuhuhu

 **FIN**

Como nota personal, siempre pensé en que tal vez Link es el malo de la historia, pero siendo manipulado por Hylia o Zelda, ya que él es de un especie o raza única, como humana por decirlo, y lucha bajo las corrientes impuestas por ella. Pero entonces me cuestione, y si en realidad los "demonios" fueran los buenos, alejados de todos sin molestar a nadie, hasta que Din, Nayru y Farore viene a "crear" algo que no necesitan ni requerían solamente para imponer los caprichos de una diosa que deseaba crear su mundo perfecto (Hylia). Jajajaja, me gustó mucho jugar con esa posibilidad, Hylia sería un extraterrestre obviamente, en un mundo donde ya habitaban demonios de manera pacífica pero que se vieron opacados por un ente superior que los mando a tomar por culo por que se le dio la gana. Y si alguien viene y te invade es obvio que te vas a cabrear -.-.

Y recuerden que Lana no es Cya, es una parte que se desligo de ella, por eso es como imparcial, y pues ya sabemos que ama a Link, obvio que iba a estar de su parte sí o sí en lo que decidiera.

Espero les haya gustado está extraña historia.


End file.
